Welcome To Bullworth Academy
by Becca97
Summary: When Eve Jones first arrives at Bullworth Academy, she expects to be the schools social outcast. However, she is soon welcomed with open arms into a certain clique, and soon a certain sociopath, Gary Smith, turns his attention to her!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) So, this is my second Bullworth Story, I'm still not finished my first one but I'm still working on it, cos I'm determined not to leave it unfinished :D**  
><strong>I thought I would try something different to how I usually write, and thought I'd try out writing in 3rd person, so please review and tell me how I can improve :) It would be greatly appreciated :) Constructive criticism is welcomed :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Eve Jones sat nervously in the back of her father's car, staring out of the window in a bored fashion as buildings flashed by in a blur. The silence that surround her made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she knew better than to break it, especially when her father was in a mood like this.<p>

Her father wasn't the most caring dad in the world, in fact he hated, no, he _loathed_ her, to a point that when he got drunk he would violently beat her, screaming that she ruined his life.

Eve had been quite relieved though, when her father randomly burst into her room, sober for once, stating that she would be moving to Bullworth Academy, but now, as the car slowly came to a stop, she couldn't help but feel extremely nervous. After all, in her old school she'd been bullied quite a lot, and she was hoping that this school would be different.

Eve's dad stepped out the car grumpily, slamming the door shut behind him as he made his way to the trunk of the battered red vehicle, whilst Eve timidly stepped out the car and onto the pavement, her eyes fixed on the large iron gates that towered above her.

She jumped as her dad carelessly threw her two suitcases beside her, and she turned round slowly to face him, a look of fear on her face, for her father was very unpredictable. One moment he would be calm, and then the next he would be screaming angrily, threatening to beat his daughter.

As the gates creaked open slowly, Eve spun back round, as a woman with short brown hair, wearing a black pencil skirt and matching suit jacket marched briskly towards them, with a large, fake smile on her face.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Eve Jones?" She asked, in an extremely posh voice. Eve nodded nervously, noting that her dad seemed to be getting more and more agitated.

"Well, welcome to Bullworth Academy-"She started, before being cut off rudely by Eve's dad, who looked very annoyed right now.

"Look, lady, can I go now? I don't have time to just stand around, I haven't all day y'know!" He snapped, glaring angrily at the now shocked woman, who just blinked dumbly and nodded, staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh, of course," She said, gaining her composure back.

Eve turned round to face her dad as he walked round the car to the driver's side.

"Bye dad," She said timidly, biting her lip as he father just shot her a nasty glare, ignoring her as he climbed into the car, started the engine, and quickly drove off without a backwards glance.

"Anyways, I'm Miss Danvers, the school secretary. I'm sure you'll be very happy here, at Bullworth Academy," Miss Danvers stated, gaining Eve's attention again.

Suddenly, two boys came striding out the school gates. Both were quite tall, and were wearing matching navy blue blazers, and both had stern, grumpy looks on their faces. Overall Eve thought they seemed quite intimidating.

"Ah, the prefects. Please take Miss Jones' things to her room," Miss Danvers commanded. The prefects obeyed her orders, picking up Eve's two suitcases, before heading back through the large gates, the two of them not saying a single word.

"Now, come along child, Dr. Crabblesnitch is waiting to see you," Miss Danvers said, marching back through the iron gates, indicating for Eve to follow her.

Eve gulped, taking a deep breath before following the secretary through the gates, her eyes widening as she glanced up at the school's main building, noticing how huge the school was.

As she walked continued forward, she saw two paths that went in opposite directions. The one that lead to the right led to a large building that had a sign hanging over the door saying 'Girls Dorm', and the path to her left led to a building which had a sign saying 'Boys Dorm'.

Eve walked past these two paths, following Miss Danvers toward the biggest building that sat in the middle of the grounds. On her way, she spotted a bunch of rough looking boys all wearing white, scruffy shirts, and all of them shouting at a small, dark-skinned boy who looked like he was about to cry.

Eve looked back at Miss Danvers, shocked to see her ignoring everything that was happening around her, and instead she just continued her way up to the main building.

Eve glanced back at the rough looking boys, and swallowed hard as she saw that they were all glaring at her, with wide smirks on their bruised, pimple covered faces, which made Eve hurry after the secretary, feeling absolutely petrified now. The school seemed to keep getting more and more intimidating with every glance she took.

Following Miss Danvers up the stone steps which led the doors of huge building, Eve kept her eyes locked to the ground, deciding it would be best if she didn't make eye contact with anybody.

Yet, as she stepped through the green doors, she let out a sigh of relief to find that it was almost empty, apart from a cluster of a younger children who were thankfully too busy chatting to notice her.

"Come now, child, there's no need to be _scared,__"_ Miss Danvers said sternly, as she noticed Eve lingering slightly by the doors.

Eve nodded, before quickly hurrying after Miss Danvers, glancing round nervously, biting her lip uncertainly. She wasn't sure she really liked this school. In fact, it seemed really weird.

As Miss Danvers led Eve into what seemed to be the headmaster's office, Eve couldn't help but gulp as she glanced round. Behind a large desk, which was covered in random paper, sat a man who had grey hair, extremely wrinkly skin, and a suit that seemed to match his old fashioned office.

The office was full of old, dusty ornaments and old, battered portraits. A large globe sat in the corner of the room, in front of a large bookcase which contained some incredibly thick, dusty books that looked as though they'd never been opened, or even took of their shelves at that matter.

"Ah, you must be Eve Jones?" The man sitting behind the desk asked. As Miss Danvers marched primly out of the office, Eve nodded, unable to find her voice. She was always like this when she was nervous.

"Sit," The man offered, indicating to an uncomfortable looking chair which sat right in front of his desk. Eve timidly walked to the chair, sitting down on it nervously and placing her hands in her lap. She felt very awkward and uncomfortable as the man starting rifling through the papers on his desk, seemingly deep in thought.

"I am Dr. Crabblesnitch, headmaster of Bullworth Academy. Now, I have read your school records, and by the sounds of it you are a fine student, yes, a very find student indeed," He said, gesturing towards Eve. "Your past teachers wrote that you're a good student, well behaved, never got into trouble, and achieved extremely good grades. Now, I'm sure you will grow up to be a fine member of our community here at Bullworth,"

"Now, go see Miss Danvers for your class schedule, and if you have any questions I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help you," He finished, indicating for Eve to leave.

Eve jumped to her feet and hurried out of his office, heading towards Miss Danvers desk, glad to be out of the old musty office.

Miss Danvers looked up expectantly, as Eve approached the secretary's desk, feeling a little calmer than she had a few moments ago.

"Um…do you have my class schedule?" Eve asked, smiling politely as Miss Danvers nodded, before bustling over to a large filing cabinet, which was full of battered, yellowing student records.

A moment later she bustled back over to Eve, and handed her a few pieces of paper.

"Here you go, here is your schedule. Your uniform is in your dormitory, and you will be rooming with Skyler Davies," She said, sniffing in disapproval at the name of Eve's new roommate. "If you have any questions, just as her. Now, I _haven__'__t _got all day, child, run along."

Eve frowned lightly, taking her schedule off the secretary, worrying slightly about her new roommate. Miss Danvers seemingly disliked this Skyler Davies girl, which made Eve feel nervous. Then again, Miss Danvers seemed to hate all the students. But What if this Skyler girl was a horrible bully or something? Eve wasn't really good at standing up for herself, which is probably why she had been bullied a lot at her old school.

Eve quickly thanked Miss Danvers, before turning round and hurrying out the secretary's office, hurrying down the stairs as she noticed a few more students were now roaming the halls, a few of them staring at her curiously.

Eve sighed quietly as she rushed through the doors and stepped outside. She was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

Hearing some yells, Eve glanced round, spotting a tall, muscular boy who was wearing a baseball cap and a letterman jacket, shoving a small black haired boy into a bin. Eve couldn't help but feel sorry for the young boy, who was now desperately flailing his arms around, frantically trying to wiggle out of the dirty trash can, but failing miserably.

The tall guy who had shoved the boy in the bin suddenly turned round, glaring at Eve as he caught her sympathetically staring at the boy in the bin.

"_What!_You got a problem, squirt?" He demanded, walking over to Eve in a threatening fashion.

Eve just shook her head, unable to speak properly as the guy stood there smirking down at her. She locked her eyes to the floor before rushing past him, feeling extremely scared and threatened, and as she looked over her shoulder, she saw that he was still staring at her, the same cocky smirk on his face.

Eve felt very worried indeed right now. Everyone she had seen so far at this school seemed really mean. She could already tell that she was probably going to get bullied here, and she was not looking forward to it.

Turning down the left path which led to the girl's dorm, she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder in a paranoid fashion. This school made her feel extremely vulnerable and unsafe, due to all the bullying she had already seen in the short amount of time she'd been at Bullworth Academy.

Pushing the blue doors open, Eve walked inside the girl's dorm uncertainly, biting her lip as a woman with black hair tied into a ponytail, extremely wrinkly skin and glasses walked over to her. The woman looked very strict, so it surprised Eve when the woman smiled at her

"Ah, you're Eve Jones I believe?" She asked in a frail voice.

"Yes," Eve said, nodding her head, finally managing to find her voice at long last.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Peabody. Come, I'll take you to your room. You'll be sharing with Skyler Davies," She said, her smile growing incredibly grim as she said Skyler's name. It immediately made Eve panic. That's twice someone had acted disapproving when saying this Skyler girls name. It made Eve wonder what was wrong with this girl if the teachers kept frowning at the mention of her.

Eve followed Mrs Peabody towards the stairs, glancing round the girl's dorm. It was very pink, and pink and white flowers were growing in large posh looking pot's that were neatly scattered around the room, making the dorm have a nice, floral smell to it.

Eve headed up the stairs after Mrs. Peabody, who smiled at two girls who walked past her down the stairs, both of them staring at Eve curiously, there eyes looking her up at down, which only made Eve feel even more uncomfortable in this new place.

As Mrs. Peabody stopped outside a door at the end of the corridor, she ushered a worried looking Eve inside. Eve was thankful to see her new roommate was not here, as it would give her time to get used to her new room in peace, and would give her a chance to unpack all of her things. She was still very anxious about what her new roommate was going to be like, as she was certain that she would not enjoy having to sleep in the same room as a bully.

Eve glanced back at Mrs. Peabody, smiling at her gratefully as she stepped inside her new room, her eyes travelling round.

The room resembled the sitting area of the dorm a lot. It had pink walls, pink curtains, and the covers on the three beds that sat in the room were pink too. The floor was made of shiny wood, and had pink rugs scattered around on the floor, one beside each bed. The bed nearest the window had some clothes messily strewn over the covers. There were two wooden wardrobes on either side of the rooms, and two desks, both of them looked untouched and empty.

"I'll assign someone to show you around the school in a moment, dear," Mrs. Peabody said, before scuttling off down the hall, shutting the door behind her, leaving Eve to finally have a moment of peace to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) So, I wanna say thank you to the two peope who reviewed my first chapter :D Oh, and I have changed the title of the story because somone very kindly pointed out that it gave away the story a little bit, so thank you very much for pointing that out, I appreciate it :D So yeah, until I can think of a good title that doesnt give away the story, it will be stuck as 'Welcome to Bullworth Academy' :D  
>So, please read and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Oh, and one more thing, sorry for the awful ending, this chapter was originally MUCH longer, but I shortened it a little as I thought it was maybe a bit too long, so I apologize for that :D<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello?" A shy voice rang out from the door way, and sitting up, Eve looked at the door, biting her lip nervously as she stared at the girl who stood there.<p>

The girl was very thin, and looked slightly underweight. She had dirty-blonde hair, which was tied back with a pink ribbon at the top. A pair of dark green glasses sat perched on her nose, and she had a few cold sores around her mouth. The girl wore a green Bullworth dress over a white school shirt, and on her legs she wore white knee high socks.

"Hi," Eve answered, smiling shyly at the girl as she stepped into her room, who was smiling kindly at Eve as she realised how shy she was.

"I'm Beatrice. Mrs. Peabody asked me to show you around the school," She announced, sounding a little more confident as she pushed her glasses back up the bride of her nose, as they had slowly been sliding down.

"Oh, okay, I'm Eve Jones," Eve said, getting up off her bed and straightening out her white, floral print dress.

"You should probably change into your uniform before we go. The prefects will give you a detention if they see you without it on, and they can be pretty rough," Beatrice warned, smiling grimly.

Eve stood up, walking over to what she presumed was her wardrobe, and opening it up she pulled out her new school uniform.

"I'll wait out here while you get changed," Beatrice said, walking out the room in a slightly awkward manner.

Eve nodded, before starting to get changed.

Once she had gotten changed she glanced in the mirror than hung on the inside of the wardrobe door, rolling the sleeves of her white school shirt up to her elbows, before turning her attention to her dark teal school skirt, which fell to the middle of her thighs. She couldn't help but wish it was longer. On her feet she wore plain black ballet pumps, which she thought were very comfy indeed.

Eve sighed, quickly fixing her pale brown hair, before walking over to the door, and opening it gently.

"Ready?" Beatrice asked, as she noticed the door open slightly.

"Yep," Eve answered, suddenly feeling not so shy around Beatrice. After all, she thought Beatrice seemed like a really nice girl, and she thought it was incredibly helpful of Beatrice to give her a tour of the school.

Beatrice turned and scanned Eve's uniform quickly, before smiling.

"Your uniform is cute, way better than mine," She stated, turning round and starting to walk down the corridor towards the stairs.

"Thanks," Eve said, blushing at the compliment. Eve wasn't really used to compliments, considering the fact that she didn't get them a lot.

"So, we've got about an hour before class starts, so we should be able to get around the whole school by then," Beatrice said, "Wait, what class have you got first?" She stopped and turned to face Eve, smiling slightly as Eve pulled her schedule out of her shirt pocket, scanning it carefully.

"Um, I have Chemistry first, with Dr. Watts," Eve answered, before looking at Beatrice.

Beatrice grinned widely, her braces flashing in the light.

"Oh, that's great, so do I," She exclaimed happily. "Can I have a look at your schedule?"

Eve nodded; placing her schedule in Beatrice's outstretched hand. Beatrice studied it for a few moments, somehow managing to miraculously walk whilst staring at the schedule, without bumping into anything _or _anyone.

"We have the exact same schedule," Beatrice stated, smiling at Eve in a friendly fashion.

"Oh, that's a relief, at least I have all of my classes with someone I know," Eve said, smiling cheerfully.

"Yeah, it's always good to have lessons with your friends. So, where do you want to go first?" Beatrice asked, as she pushed open the doors of the dormitory and stepped outside.

"Anywhere you want. I hope you don't mind having to show me around," Eve said sheepishly, following Beatrice as she headed down the path, before turning left, heading towards the main building.

"It's okay, that's what friends are for," Beatrice answered, casting a nervous glance towards a blonde haired guy wearing a scruffy white shirt.

Eve smiled as Beatrice said this. It was only Eve's first day, and already she'd made a new friend, and so far, she thought things seemed to be going okay.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after the final bell had rang, indicating that classes were finished for the day, Eve found herself sitting in her room, staring round in a bored fashion. She was shocked to find that the teachers at Bullworth weren't very good at…well…teaching. In fact Eve seemed to get the impression that they couldn't even control the class, apart from Mr. Hattrick, the mean Math teacher, who everyone seemed hate.<p>

However, despite the awful classes, Eve was very pleased with herself as she'd managed to make yet another new friend, and this boy seemed even shyer than she was.

His name was Pete Kowalski, and not many people at the school seemed to know that he existed, as he was so quiet. Pete was very small, around the same size as Eve, and he wore a blue Bullworth vest over a pink, long-sleeved shirt, and brown school trousers.

Pete, despite how shy he was, had kindly offered to show Eve around Old Bullworth Vale the next day, and Eve had immediately agreed.

Eve sighed, closing her grey eyes, rubbing her temples gently. She was feeling a little stressed, as she'd already been given a lot of homework off Mr. Hattrick and Dr. Watts.

Suddenly, the door of the room slammed open, and in marched a skinny, black haired girl, glancing at the door as it slammed against the wall, leaving a small thin crack in it.

"Oops," She said sarcastically, before her dark blue eyes suddenly fell upon Eve. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl walked over to her bed, falling down on it, before turning over so that she was lying on her stomach, facing Eve.

"I'm Eve, I'm your new room mate," Eve explained in a timid voice as she once again bit her lip nervously. The black haired girl just studied Eve for a few moments, before grinning widely, and turning to look out of the window beside her bed.

"Awesome, I'm Sky," She said, glancing back at Eve to see she was still biting her lip, now twirling her long hair round her finger. "So, how was your first day, huh?"

"Um, it was okay I suppose, just a little…um…" Eve trailed off, not wanting to confess to this Skyler girl that she had found her first day absolutely terrifying.

"Just a little scary? Don't worry, happens to everyone," Sky said reassuringly, smirking to herself lightly.

"Where you scared on your first day here?" Eve asked, feeling a little bit braver. Sky seemed alright; in fact it made Eve wonder why all the teachers looked so grim when they mentioned the girl's name.

"Um, not really, I was just a little nervous," Sky stated, glancing at the clock which hung upon the wall, before glancing back at Eve, who looked much calmer than she had a few minutes ago.

"So, who showed you around?" Sky asked.

"Beatrice," Eve replied, making Sky smile and nod.

"She was meant to show me around on my first day, but I ended up ditching my classes and hanging out with Trent and his friends," Sky stated, smirking slightly as she thought about that dear memory.

"Who's Trent?" Eve asked, staring at Sky curiously.

"Oh, he's my friend, he's in the Bullies clique," Sky explained, tapping her short nails against the window sill next to her bed, staring out of it in an absent minded manner.

"Cliques?" Eve asked, raising her eyebrows. Whenever Eve heard the word clique, it reminded her of those typical high school movies, where it had all the different cliques, ranging from the nerds, to the Goths, to the Jocks and then to the outcasts, who weren't actually outcasts at all since they hung around together. Eve had never been to a school which had cliques before though, so it was quite interesting to her.

"Yeah, didn't Beatrice tell you about them?" Sky asked, a surprised look on her face as Eve shook her head.

"Well, I might as well tell you about the cliques then. First off, you have the Bullies, they hand by the car park, their leader's Russell," Sky started, "Then, there are the Preppies, they're rich scumbags who think they're better than everyone else, I'd avoid them if I were you, they hang by Harrington House, and their leader is Derby,"

"Then there's the Greasers, they hang by the Auto Shop, they're friendly enough, but they hate the Preppies. I mean seriously, they're always fighting with them. Anyways, the Greaser's leader is Johnny Vincent," Sky turned over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling as she continued, "Then there are the Nerds, that's the clique that Beatrice is in, and I'm guessing you're in the Nerd clique too now, they hang by the library. I think their leader is Ernest…I dunno. Anyways, finally, there's the Jocks, avoid them, they're pretty mean, they hang by the Gym and Football Field. Oh, and there's a few Non-clique students too, most of them are nice, well actually I don't know, I don't talk to them" Sky finished, glancing out the window one last time before shutting the curtains.

"Wow, that sounds…scary," Eve said uncertainly, biting her lip again. Despite the fact that she thought the cliques seemed daunting, she had to admit, she was glad that she actually fitted into one. Even if that clique was the Nerd clique, at least at this school she actually belonged somewhere. Beatrice had even offered to introduce Eve to the Nerds, so that they could then play a game of Grottos and Gremlins, which Eve had politely declined. Grottos and Gremlins just didn't sound like her thing.

Sky on the other hand shrugged, and started to undo her tie, throwing it on the floor carelessly, before kicking off her boots, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out her pyjamas, which consisted off grey shorts and a black tank top.

"Anyways, I'm gonna call it a night…so…goodnight," Sky stated, walking out the room, heading off to get changed.

Eve nodded to herself, before hurrying to get changed into her pyjamas before Sky came back. She quickly got ready, pulling on a pink vest top and white three-quartered joggers, and was just climbing into her surprisingly soft and comfy bed as Sky scuttled back in, throwing her uniform on the floor, before taking a running jump onto her bed.

"Night!" She called, before turning off the lamp, which sat on the nightstand beside her bed. Eve smiled and did the same, and suddenly the room was covered in darkness.

"Goodnight," Eve replied, sinking her head into her pillow, smiling peacefully as she slowly drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Eve stood outside the girl's dorm, waiting for Pete. Today he was going to show her around Old Bullworth Vale since it was now Saturday.<p>

Eve smiled at Pete as he she finally spotted him walking towards her, a shy and nervous smile on his face.

"Hey Eve," Pete greeted. "Uh, I hope you don't mind but two of my friends want to tag along,"

"Sure, no problem," Eve said, though on the inside she was starting to feel incredibly nervous again. She wasn't very comfortable with meeting new people, but she supposed if they were friends with Pete then they must have been friendly people.

"Cool. Oh, before you meet them, I thought I'd just warn you. Ignore Gary if he says anything, he can be a bit of a jerk," Pete warned, before heading off to the main gates with Eve walking beside him.

Eve couldn't help but feel worried as he said this, but she put on a brave face and tried to act calm. She always tried to hide how nervous she felt on the inside, but she wasn't always successful with it. In fact, people could usually see right through her.

As they neared the gates, Eve spotted two boys standing on the spot.

The taller of the two had brown hair which was in a low fade style, and as Eve and Pete neared the two, she noticed that he had a scar over his right eye. He was wearing a teal sweater vest over a shirt, and had a pair of grey school slacks. Despite the fact it was the weekend, all the Bullworth students still wore their uniform.

Eve's gaze then fell on the other boy, who was slightly shorter and stockier than the first boy. He had faint freckles on his cheeks and an auburn buzz cut, as well as a gold stud earring in his left ear. He wore a blue Bullworth sweater vest, over a scruffy white shirt, and wore a pair of khaki school slacks. Overall his uniform was pretty messy.

"Hey guys," Pete said as he and Eve finally reached them, sounding slightly nervous.

"Hey Pete," The shorter boy greeted, looking slightly bored as he looked around, only glancing at Eve for a second, before looking away again. However, the other boy's eyes lingered on Eve, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Well look at this, Femme Boy finally got himself a girlfriend," He said, laughing slightly.

Eve's looked at Pete from the corner of her eye, and saw that he looked a bit upset. She was assuming that the guy who had called him Femme Boy was Gary; after all, Pete had said that Gary could be a bit of a jerk.

"Eve, this is Gary," Pete said, indicating to the taller one, "And this is Jimmy," He pointed to the smaller one who still had a bored expression on his face, as he nodded at Eve, before glancing away again.

Gary however, studied Eve intently, a large smirk on his face, which made her feel very self conscious.

Gary turned to Pete, and pushed him out of the school gates, forcing him to walk forward as he said, "Come on little Petey, lets show your little girlfriend around Old Bullworth Vale,"


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Please review! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated :D Oh, and to the people who are reviewing, thank you so much, it's really helping me with my writing! :D Oh, and this chapter is a little bit shorter than my others as it's sort of a filler chapter...kinda :D**

* * *

><p>Despite the fact that Eve had only met Gary about an hour ago, she already didn't like him. Not one bit. For some reason he found the need to bully her every five seconds, and it had gotten the point where Eve had almost screamed at him.<p>

It was weird, as usually Eve was a very calm and quiet person, but she had to admit, it got a bit _too_much when someone constantly teased you every minute about being Pete's girlfriend and for being extremely short. Luckily, Eve had managed to control herself, and had managed to resist the temptation of jumping on Gary and beating his brains out.

Eve was very thankful that Jimmy had come along, as the two of them had become friends, sort of. Jimmy could tell how much Gary was irritating Eve, so whenever he thought Gary was getting at Eve too much, he would tell him to shut up. This didn't really work though, as it only shut Gary up for about a minute, before he continued harassing Eve.

"So, Femme boy, when did you finally grow some balls to ask your little girlfriend out?" Gary asked, smirking widely, which irked Eve greatly, as they slowly walked up the beach.

"Shut up Gary! Stop being a jerk!" Pete said in a tired voice. He was obviously used to Gary's mean comments, but Eve wasn't.

"Look! Leave him alone, okay! I am _not _his girlfriend, I am _just_ a friend! Okay? A F.R.I.E.N.D!" Eve snapped, glowering at Gary, surprising herself as well as the others by her little outburst.

"Well will you look at that? Petey's little girlfriend can actually stand up for herself," Gary said, his smirk reappearing on his face again.

"Gary, leave them alone," Jimmy said, as he looked up at the sky, a bored expression on his face as always.

"I'm only having some fun," Gary shrugged, before punching Pete in the arm, making Pete wince slightly. Eve just rolled her eyes and looked out at the sea, feeling a bit fed up with Gary. Pete was right when he said that Gary could be a jerk.

"Come on little Evie, I'm just messing around!" Gary slung his arm around Eve's shoulders, making her frown deeply, a slight pink tinge appearing in her cheeks. Even though Gary got on her nerves and was really mean, Eve had to admit that he was quite…well…good looking.

"Evie?" She asked, ducking out from under his arm.

"Yes. Evie. Evie and Petey, I think it has quite a nice ring to it," Gary smirked, as Eve frowned deeply and crossed her arms over her chest.

"For the last time, we're just friends," Eve growled, glaring at Gary, making his smirk grow wider, which narked Eve even more.

"Aw, is little Evie getting angry?" Gary cooed, leaning down slightly so his face was now level with Eve's.

"My name is not Evie," She stated, standing her ground despite how much Gary intimidated her. There was just something about him that didn't seem…right.

"It is now, little Evie," Gary said, straightening up and smirking again.

"Come on Gary, leave her alone," Jimmy said in a bored tone, crossing his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes at Gary, who shrugged, the smirk not leaving his face for one second.

"Why? It's not as if she actually minds. She knows I'm only joking!" Gary said, smiling crookedly at Eve. "Right little Evie?"

"Stop calling me little Evie," She said, sighing heavily as he just continued to smile.

"Looks like it's that time of the month," He said, laughing in a slightly maniacal way. Eve just groaned wearily. Usually she was so calm, but Gary was really starting to annoy her.

"Aw come on, Evie, don't be such a girl," Gary said as Eve glared at him.

"I am a girl, Gary," She pointed out, walking over to stand beside Pete who looked a bit upset. He obviously didn't like hearing his friends argue.

"Really? Why I never noticed! _Silly_ me!" Gary said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and smirking.

Eve sighed and shook her head. This Gary guy always had a comeback for everything. He always had to have the last word.

"Just ignore Gary, he's an idiot," Jimmy said to Eve, as Gary and Pete started walking ahead. Gary seemed to be yet again teasing poor Pete, who looked slightly hurt.

"Yeah, I figured," Eve said quietly, smiling at Jimmy.

"So, made many new friends here?" He asked.

"A few," Eve replied.

"Why'd your parents send you to this dump in the first place?" Jimmy asked.

"My Dad doesn't really like me," Eve frowned lightly, "So he thought that by sending me here, it would mean he wouldn't have to see me again."

"Ah, your Dad doesn't sound to cool," Jimmy said, "My Mom sent me here so she can go off for a year with some fat ass,"

"Your Mom doesn't sound so cool either," Eve replied, smiling lightly, despite the slightly depressing conversation.

"What about your Mom? Didn't she try and stop your Dad from sending you here?" Jimmy asked, kicking the sand around as they stopped walking and just stood still, facing the sea.

"She's dead," Eve said shortly, blinking back here tears. Her life would have been so much better if her Mom was here to look after her, and her Dad probably would have been a lot more caring too, if her Mom was alive.

"Oh…uh…sorry," Jimmy scratched the back of his head awkwardly, and shifted his feet around in an uncomfortable manner.

"It's okay," Eve said quietly, feeling a little down.

"You alright?" Jimmy asked uncertainly, as he turned to stare at Eve.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Eve said, flashing him a reassuring smile. "I think we'd better head back soon though,"

"How about the four of us go get a burger or something?" He asked, turning to stare at Gary and Pete, who were now walking back, Pete slightly ahead of Gary, and looking quite annoyed.

"Does Gary ever stop teasing him?" Eve questioned, raising her eyebrows, staring at the two of them.

"Nope," Jimmy replied, grinning broadly.

"Thought not," Eve smiled and shook her head.

"So, what you guys talking about?" Gary asked as he reached Eve and Jimmy, who both simultaneously shrugged.

"Nothing," Jimmy replied, heading up towards the street, with Eve following close behind.

"Where are we going?" Pete asked, tagging after Jimmy.

"The burger joint," Jimmy replied.

Eve sighed and followed the two, not wanting to be left alone with Gary. After all, he had taken an extreme liking to teasing her every five seconds.

"Hey little Evie," Gary said, catching up with Eve and yet again slinging his arm heavily around Eve's shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

"What do you want Gary?" She asked wearily, not bothering to duck out from Gary's arm this time, as she knew he'd probably just place his arm back around her shoulders if she did. It would be like an endless cycle. Sort of.

"Oh come on, you're not mad at me are you?" Gary snorted.

Eve just sighed heavily, ducking out from under his arm and hurrying after Jimmy and Pete who were now on the other side of the street.

"Look, Evie…," Gary grabbed Eve's wrist and spun her round, "I'm sorry okay? I'm just joking around. If it bothers you that much then I'll stop,"

Eve smiled faintly at Gary, glad that he was nice enough to apologize to her, though she wasn't sure if it was a genuine apology or not, it was enough for her.

She grabbed his wrist and started to pull him along, "Come on, let's go get some burgers! You're paying for them by the way!"

Eve smiled as she walked through the school gates with Gary, Pete and Jimmy. She'd sort of became friends with Gary after he apologized, even though he still did act like a jerk sometimes. But he was a bit nicer to her now, and didn't tease her as much, though he still insisted in calling her 'little Eve'.

As Eve turned down the right path, waving to the three boys as she headed towards the girls dorm, she was almost immediately stopped by Beatrice, who hurried over to her.

"Hi Eve! Want to come meet some of my friends?" Beatrice asked eagerly, a hopeful smile on her face. Eve, who didn't have the heart to tell Beatrice no, nodded and smiled at her kindly, trying her best to seem enthusiastic.

"Sure Beatrice, that sounds…great!" Eve said, her smile growing wider as she saw how happy Beatrice looked.

"Good! Come on, I told the guys I'd meet them at the library, we're going to play Grottos and Gremlins," She announced, hurrying towards the library with Eve walking beside her.

Eve had no idea what Grottos and Gremlins was, only that it was some kind of role-playing game, which definitely was not Eve's kind of thing. At all. In fact Eve thought it sounded rather boring, but of course she wasn't going to tell Beatrice that. Especially since Beatrice had been kind enough to show her around the school on her first day.

"Um…awesome," Eve replied, not really knowing what to say as they pushed open the doors of the library, and were immediately greeted by four boys.

"Hey guys! This is Eve by the way! I thought I'd bring her along," Beatrice announced as the four boys turned to face them.

"Why hello there my fair maiden! I am Melvin!" One of them said, for some reason bowing at Eve, which made smile widely.

"Ah, greetings and salutations young Eve! I'm Algie," The boy with short, curly ginger hair and unzipped shorts greeted, smiling kindly at Eve as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

The other two boys just nodded politely, not really paying much attention to Eve, who didn't feel at all nervous around the nerds.

"That's Donald and Thad," Beatrice stated, pointed at the two boys who didn't tell Eve their names.

Eve just nodded, before sitting down on one of the tables, as Beatrice, Melvin, Algie, Thad and Donald started their game of Grotto's and Gremlins.

Eve was right when she said to herself that Grottos and Gremlins wasn't her kind of thing. In fact she almost fell asleep just watching it, but thankfully due to Algie's loud, squeaky voice she managed to stay awake. Just. If truth be told Eve actually wished that she had of fallen asleep. At least then she wouldn't have to watch the nerds play their little role-playing game.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Okay, so this is a filler chapter, sort of, cos I dont want to rush into things with this story...so yeah :D Thank you very much to the people who are reviewing, I really, really appreciate it. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that people are reviewing my stories, and are giving me constructive criticism to help me improve~! So yeah, thank you very much! I appreciate it~!  
>Anyways, hope you like it, and I swear there will be more drama kinda stuff coming up soon! Like I said, this is just a filler chapter~! So, please read and REVIEW! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Eve sighed and stared at the clock above the blackboard as she twirled her hair around her slim fingers. So far she had found that Mr. Hattrick's classes were incredibly boring, considering the fact that once they had finished their work, they had to sit in silence until the bell rang, and if they didn't finish their work, then they'd get a detention.<p>

Eve glanced around quickly, noticing that almost all the nerds, like her, had finished their work. Her eyes then travelled to Pete, who sat right at the front of the class, and despite the fact that he'd already finished his work he still kept his head down, his eyes locked on the worksheet in front of him.

Eve frowned deeply as suddenly a small piece of crumpled paper hit the side of her head, before falling down into her lap. Picking the paper out of her lap, clutching it between her fingers, she turned round, and sighed silently as she noticed Gary staring at her intently, a smirk on his face.

Turning back around she opened the note.

_Hey little Evie,  
><em>_You finished your work like a good little nerd, huh?_

Sighing, Eve looked over her shoulder and shot a glare at Gary, before turning her attention back to the clock, frowning as she noticed how slow it seemed to be going. She swore it hadn't moved at all since before.

Again, a piece of paper suddenly hit the side of her head, landing delicately on her desk.

Frowning deeply she opened it.

_Aw, is little Evie ignoring the mean, nasty boy?_

Eve glared at the note, before disregarding it just like she had done to the other note before. There was no way she was going to satisfy Gary by replying to his annoying, childish notes. She just wasn't going to give him the satisfaction,

She sighed, resting her head on her hand, whilst tapping her nails on the desk quietly, wishing that the bell would just ring. She was sure she'd never felt this bored before in all of her life.

Yet again a note hit the side of her head, and as her eyes narrowed slighty, she opened the note.

_Come on Evie, I'm only kidding! Yeesh, some people are so touchy…_

Eve glanced at the front of the class to see Mr. Hattrick standing up from his chair behind the desk, waddling over to the blackboard and starting to wipe it clean. She smiled to herself as the bell then rang loudly. Everyone stood up from their desks and headed out the classroom, each one of them had a large grin on their faces. They all hated Mr. Hattrick's classes, and Eve could see why.

She hurried out the classroom, knowing that if Gary saw her he would probably start teasing her again.

Eve had thought that since he had apologized the other day that he would stop being such a jerk, but she was wrong. If anything, he'd become even more of a jerk, and had started teasing her a lot more. In fact it got to the point where Eve had to restrain herself from slapping him, which was very unlike her, as she usually didn't believe in violence, which was weird, as Bullworth seemed to be full of it.

"Hey little Evie!" Came the voice which Eve had been dreading, and turning round, she couldn't help but frown slightly as Gary Smith stood there, smirking down at her. The guy seemed to never stop smirking.

"Gary, what do you want? Could you just leave me alone for once?" Eve asked, staring at him wearily.

"Well, where's the fun in that, little Evie, huh?" Gary asked.

"You seriously enjoy harassing me, don't you?" Eve questioned, raising her eyebrows and sighing heavily as Gary's smirk grew even wider.

"Yep," He answered, poking Eve in the arm, greatly annoying her.

"Whatever, I'm out of here," She said, starting to walk off, a tired look on her face.

Her eyes widened though, as someone wrapped their hand roughly around her wrist, turning her around and pulling her back into their chest.

"Don't you walk away from me!" She heard Gary say in an annoyed voice, and looking up her eyes widened fearfully as she saw how angry Gary looked for some reason.

"Wha-?" Eve started to ask, but stopped as Gary's expression changed back to normal, and suddenly let go of her, hurrying away, not once looking back at her.

"What was that about?" Eve asked herself, staring in the direction which Gary had went, feeling extremely confused and slightly nervous. She bit her lip, and looked round, noticing that she was the only person standing in the corridor, and she sighed, before rushing down the stairs, knowing that the main building would be closing soon, and she didn't want the prefects to catch her trespassing.

* * *

><p>Later that night as Eve walked into the girl's dormitory; she found that she was still feeling incredibly confused. Why had Gary just walked off like that? One minute he was angry, and the next he was practically running away.<p>

"Oh, sorry," Eve said politely, as she bumped into a girl wearing a cheer leading uniform by mistake, due to the fact that she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going.

"Yeah! You'd better be you little nerd!" The girl spat, glaring down at Eve angrily, a smirk on her face as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Eve looked at the girl in shock.

"You heard me shortie! Now move!" The girl then pushed past Eve, making Eve stumble slightly from the force. The girl was a lot stronger than she looked.

Eve stood there for a few seconds, staring at the door which the girl had exited out, feeling extremely stunned. Who knew someone could be so rude?

"Eve, are you okay?" A timid voice asked, making Eve jump slightly, before spinning round to see Beatrice peeking out from her dorm room.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Eve said, blinking slightly, still feeling shocked.

"Ignore that girl, she's just a bitch," Beatrice said, smiling reassuringly at Eve, who nodded.

"Who was she?" Eve asked curiously.

"Mandy, she's the head cheerleader," Beatrice explained, smiling grimly at the thought.

"Oh…" Eve sighed, not really knowing what else to say,

"Hey, wanna play Grottos and Gremlins with me?" Beatrice asked eagerly.

Eve's eyes widened as she quickly shook her, holding her hands in front of her as if trying to defend herself. There was no way she could deal with having to watch, or play a game of Grottos and Gremlins.

"Oh…er…I can't, I have to go…bye," Eve said quickly, not being able to think of a good excuse. She couldn't help feel guilty though as she saw Beatrice's disappointed smile. "How about some other time?"

Beatrice smiled happily at this, and nodded eagerly.

"Sure, you should come to the library some time, or the Dragon Wings Comics store. I'm sure the guys would be very happy to have another member to play Grottos and Gremlins with us," Beatrice declared, her eyes gleaming excitedly.

"Sure, that's sounds awesome!" Eve lied, giving Beatrice one last wave before dashing up the stairs, not really wanting to listen to Beatrice jabber on about how cool Grottos and Gremlins was.

Once in her room she plopped down on her bed, noticing that Sky was already asleep, despite the fact it was about an hour before curfew. Plus Sky often had the habit of staying up till about two in the morning.

Eve sighed, and turned to she was now lying flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling in a bored fashion, she was feeling very confused right now. Even though Gary was a total jerk, she just couldn't stop thinking about him, and the feelings she had for him, well, they scared her. But, Eve was determined to ignore them. There was no way she was going to fall for a mean, horrible, nasty jerk like Gary, no way!


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Thank you for the reviews! I know I say that everytime I update this story but I really truly mean it! I really appreciate all the reviews! So thank you so much! Oh, sorry it took a little longer than usual to update this story, but I found this chapter hard to write. Sorry if Gary seems a little OOC here! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please review! I really do appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>Ever since her little run in with Gary, Eve hadn't spoken to him, or even seen him at that matter. It seemed like he was avoiding her, and Eve wanted to know why. The way his personality had changed in about two seconds confused her, one minute he was laughing, the next he had seemed quite angry, and then he had just ran off. Eve couldn't stop thinking about it, she wanted to know what was up with Gary, but she didn't want to exactly just walk up to him and demand an explanation. That wasn't how Eve did things.<p>

Eve sighed heavily as she casually walked through the car park towards the side exit. Pete had asked her if she wanted to go to the carnival with him and Jimmy, and Eve had immediately agreed. She had grown very close to the two of them over the past few days.

She blinked in surprise as someone suddenly stepped in front of her, and looking up she saw one of the bullies, Wade, standing right in front of her, glaring down angrily.

"You wanna piece of this, huh, loser!" He shouted, making Eve take a timid step back. She had seen these guys bullying other kids, and she knew how aggressive and violent they could be.

Wade shoved Eve back, making her step back again as she stared up at him nervously. She'd never been very good at standing up for herself, and she'd never been good at fighting either, considering the amount of times she'd been beaten up before by her dad and the bullies at her old school.

"What you gonna do, huh? You gonna go cry?" Wade taunted, cracking his knuckles and shoving Eve again. He raised his fist getting ready to hit Eve, who closed her eyes and looked away, bracing herself for the impact, but it never happened. Instead she heard a thud, and the sound of someone scuffling around, and opening her eyes, she saw Jimmy now sitting on top of Wade, throwing punches at him.

Eve squeaked slightly as she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist, pulling her away from the two boys, who were now angrily rolling around on the ground.

Eve tried to pull out of the persons grip, thinking it was another one of the bullies.

"Relax, Evie, it's just me!" A familiar voice said, and looking up she saw it was Gary who had hold of her, and for once he wasn't smirking, he actually looked slightly…concerned. Eve thought she may have been imagining that though, as if Gary Smith would ever feel concerned.

As Jimmy and Wade continued wrestling, another bully ran over, who Eve recognised as Trent. Gary let go of Eve and ran over to Trent, where the two of them started to fight angrily.

Eve just stood there, her eyes staring at the fight fearfully. She wanted to help, she really did, but she knew that if she tried to help she would just get in the way, and cause even more trouble.

She felt slightly relieved when Pete turned up. He ran over to her, his eyes locked on the fight as he watched nervously.

"Pete, what do we do?" Eve asked desperately as she watched the four boys fighting, feeling pretty helpless.

"Don't worry, they can handle themselves," Pete said reassuringly, though Eve could tell that he was still slightly worried.

She felt a little calmer though as she saw that Jimmy had managed to knock out Wade, and was now going to help Gary who had almost beaten Trent.

Once Gary and Jimmy had finished with the bullies they walked back over to Eve and Pete, who both had anxious looks on their faces.

"Right, lets get going," Jimmy said, walking towards the parking lot gates as if nothing had happened. Pete followed Jimmy, still looking slightly worried; he was obviously scared in case the prefects found out. Eve just stared after the two in confusion, before her eyes travelled to Gary, who was standing a few feet in front of her, watching her intently.

"You coming little Evie?" He asked, smirking slightly. Eve nodded, heading after Jimmy and Pete, feeling nervous. If it hadn't of been for Jimmy and Gary, she could have been knocked out by now. She was very thankful to call them friends.

* * *

><p>Eve smiled to herself as the cheesy music of the carnival reached her ears. She'd always wanted to come to a carnival; however, since her father had never given her any money, she'd never been given the right to actually visit a carnival, so she was pretty excited right now.<p>

"Ever been to one of these before?" Jimmy asked, studying Eve as they walked through the gates into the carnival. Eve shook her head, glancing round in amazement at all the bright lights, her eyes lingering on the very unsafe looking rollercoaster, which looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment.

"Is that thing safe?" She asked, staring at it uncertainly.

"Probably not, but it's still fun," Jimmy replied, shrugging as he followed her gaze and stared up at it too. "You should go on it,"

Eve shook her head quickly. She'd never been a fan of heights, she felt much more comfortable with her feet planted firmly to the ground.

"Um…I'm not too great with heights," She explained, smiling uncertainly.

"Oh, come on little Evie, it's not scary." Gary said, shoving her lightly. "I'll hold your hand if that's what you want."

Eve knew he was just teasing, but she couldn't help but blush slightly. After all, she was actually starting to develop a crush on Gary, even though she refused to believe it.

"Shut up, Gary," She mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away from them. She regretted tying her hair up into a ponytail, as now she couldn't hide the light blush that had formed on her cheeks. Thankfully the boys didn't spot it though.

"Lay off her, man" Jimmy said, nudging Gary in the ribs, glaring at him slightly.

"Fine, no need to be all girly about it," Gary said, smirking. "Now come on, are we just gonna hang round here like little girls or are we gonna do something fun?"

Eve raised her eyebrows at Gary, before glancing at the other two who just shrugged and followed Gary who was now heading towards the funhouse. Eve sighed, before hurrying after them, not wanting to be left behind as there were a lot of rough looking boys hanging round.

As they neared the funhouse, Eve noticed that it was designed to look like a clowns face, and the entrance to it was actually through the clowns mouth, which Eve thought was actually quite clever.

Trudging down the slightly damp flooring which was meant to be the clowns tongue, Eve found herself inching towards Gary slightly, as even though she was excited, she was also feeling slightly nervous. She looked at Gary, and noticed that his smirk had gotten wider. He could obviously tell that she was nervous.

Eve's eyes widened as they entered another passage. The black and white walls swirled round, making her feel slightly dizzy, and right at the end of it was a black hole that obviously led to the next room.

She took a step forward, trying hard not to stare at the walls, as they made her feel slightly sick, what with all the swirling. It was as if they were almost hypnotizing her.

She jumped slightly as she felt someone grab hold of her hand, and she looked up to see Gary holding her hand, smirking slightly. It wasn't his usual smirk though, this one was different. A lot different.

* * *

><p>Eve smiled happily as they stepped outside the funhouse, shivering slightly as it was starting to get cold, and dark.<p>

The funhouse had been extremely…fun. What had made it even more enjoyable for Eve was not when Jimmy had humorously been hit in the head by a miners shovel, and it wasn't when Pete randomly fell over. No, what Eve had enjoyed the most was the fact that Gary had held her hand the whole time they were in the funhouse.

"Guys, we'd better be heading back soon," Pete said, looking slightly worried as he realised how late it was getting. Curfew was about an hour away, and if the police caught them out after curfew, then they'd be in big trouble.

"You guys head on, I wanna show little Evie here something," Gary said suddenly, making Eve look at him uncertainly, as she thought he was going to take advantage of Jimmy and Pete's absence and start acting like a jerk.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes suspiciously, nodding as he pulled an anxious looking Pete off. Pete obviously thought the same as Eve, that Gary was going to take this chance to bully her.

"Relax, little Evie," Gary said, smirking at how nervous and tense Eve now was.

"You're not gonna act like a jerk, are you?" Eve asked cautiously, as she stared at Gary intently. Gary chuckled and shook his head, before grabbing Eve's hand and walking towards the game stalls.

"I just wanted to hang around for a bit," He said, stopping at a random game stall and giving the worker some money, before he started playing the game.

"Oh," Was all Eve said, she couldn't really think of what to say right now. She felt kind of awkward.

As Gary continued playing at the game stall, Eve just stood there in silence, watching intently. She was fully aware of how late it was getting, and it was making her feel very anxious. She didn't want to get caught by the police for being out after curfew.

"Gary, I think we'd better go. It's getting late," Eve said timidly, as Gary turned to face her, grinning widely.

"Relax, little Evie. I just gotta do one more thing and then we can go," He said, running off towards the prize tent.

"Um…okay…" Eve said, more to herself considering Gary had already entered the prize tent, leaving her to stand outside. She glanced around uncertainly, wrapping her arms around herself as she started to shiver slightly. It was starting to get extremely cold.

After a few minutes of waiting, Eve heard someone cough from behind her, and spinning round she came face to face with a white, fluffy teddy bear.

She looked at it in confusion, before her eyes travelled to Gary, who was holding it out to her, a smirk on his face.

"Here," He said, shoving it forward again.

Eve smiled shyly, before taking the cute teddy in her hand, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks," She whispered, blushing even more as Gary's smirk grew wider.

"Aw, is little Evie blushing?" He teased, as he took Eve's hand and led her towards the exit, finally deciding that they had better get back to school before curfew.

As they walked back to the school in silence, holding each others hands, Eve couldn't stop smiling. She'd never in all her life received a present of any sort, and yet even though she'd only known Gary for about a week, he'd still given her a present. Eve couldn't help but wonder if she was finally fitting in. She felt as though she finally belonged somewhere, and the thought made her smile happily. She knew that her mother would probably be delighted to know her daughter was finally happy.

As Gary squeezed Eve's hand gently, she couldn't help but feel just a little confused. Up until today Gary had been a total jerk to her, and yet all of a sudden he was being really kind and friendly to her. It made her extremely curious, but she knew better than to just demand an explanation. Besides, she would sound very rude if she just asked him why he was being nice.

As they stepped through the school gates, Eve couldn't help but feel relived to find that not many people were hanging round the campus, as she knew that if anyone saw them holding hands that there would soon be a whole lot of rumours travelling around Bullworth Academy.

Gary walked Eve to the doors of the girl's dorm, before turning to face her.

"Um…thanks for tonight, I had fun," Eve said, looking at her feet awkwardly, still clutching her new teddy. Gary just nodded, and for once he wasn't smirking.

They stood there for a few moments, an awkward silence lingering between them.

"Well, I'd better be going, see you around, little Evie," Gary said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, waving goodbye to Eve before he headed off in the direction of the boys dorm.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) So here is chapter 6! I wanna thank the people who have reviewed my last chaper/ chapters, I really, really appreciate it! You don't know how happy it makes me to see that people are actually interested in reading this! So thank you all very much, I appreciate the fact that you take your time to review my fanfic! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Eve smiled as a few moments later she skipped through the doors and entered the girl's dorm, still clutching the white, fluffy teddy in her hand. She'd had a really fun night with Gary, and he'd been really sweet, but Eve was a little confused, as yet again he'd practically ran away from her. But at least this time he actually said goodbye before running off, though it still made her feel a little suspicious.<p>

Eve squeaked in shock as she bumped into Beatrice on her way up the stairs towards her room, Beatrice doing the same, obviously shocked by Eve's sudden appearance.

"Oh, Eve, you scared me to death!" Beatrice said shakily, clutching her heart as if she was about to collapse.

"Sorry, Bea," Eve smiled apologetically.

"Its fine," Beatrice grinned widely. "So, I take it you've just gotten back?"

"Yeah, I was at the carnival," Eve said happily, her smile growing even bigger.

"Ooh, that sounds nice," Beatrice exclaimed. "Who were you with?"

"Oh, just with Jimmy-"Eve started, but was interrupted by Beatrice letting out a loud dreamy sigh, and Eve swore she heard her mutter 'Oh Jimmy…' or something along those lines.

"Yeah, Jimmy, Pete and Gary," Eve finished, feeling confused as the dreamy look on Beatrice's face dropped at the mention of Gary.

"Gary! Gary _Smith!_" Beatrice demanded, looking nervous.

"Uh…yeah…what's so strange about that?" Eve asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh dear…" Beatrice muttered, looking worried. "Don't you know? He's a sociopath! A psycho! He's crazy!" Beatrice was starting to sound very hysterical now for some reason.

"Beatrice, I'm sure he isn't," Eve said, staring at Beatrice sceptically. She thought it was a little mean of Beatrice to talk about Gary like that. He wasn't that bad, in fact he could actually be very nice, which he had proven when he had gotten the teddy bear for Eve.

"He has ADD," Beatrice whispered, looking around as if she had just told Eve something top secret.

"So what?" Eve snorted, shrugging. "It doesn't mean he's crazy,"

Beatrice looked at Eve in shock, obviously she didn't agree with what Eve had just said.

"But he _is _crazy! Ask anyone! I heard Pinky say that he likes torturing people!" Beatrice said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, her eyes widening.

"I'm pretty sure he isn't crazy, Bea. I mean, he's seems alright to me. He's actually very nice," Eve reasoned, refusing to believe Gary was crazy. Even though she admitted he was a little strange, she found it ridiculous that people thought he was crazy. Gary was far from crazy, he was just a little different, that's all.

"He called Grottos and Gremlins stupid! Of course he is crazy," Beatrice insisted.

"Bea, he is not crazy. I refuse to believe it! If he was crazy I think I would have figured it out by now. Sure he may have ADD, but that doesn't mean he is crazy," Eve sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Well…just be careful when hanging round him! I'd _hate _for anything to happen," Beatrice said, looking slightly anxious. Eve smiled gratefully.

"I'll be fine Bea," She said, shrugging. "Now, I think I'd better head off to bed. I'm really tired,"

"Okay, Eve. But I'm serious, be careful around Gary. He's not right,"

* * *

><p>Eve had payed no attention at all to what Beatrice had said. Surely if Gary was crazy she would have figured it out by now. After all, Eve wasn't stupid, and she was sure that if Gary was crazy, she would have managed to guess. But the fact was, Gary wasn't crazy. Well, he didn't seem to be crazy, and Eve refused to even consider that fact.<p>

Eve sighed heavily, stepping out the girl's dorm, her eyes falling straight on her roommate, Sky, who was sitting on the steps beside two boys in leather jackets and slicked hair, who she recognised as Johnny Vincent and Peanut Romano.

Sky turned round and grinned as she spotted Eve, who smiled back shyly at her.

"Hey Eve," Sky waved at Eve, her grin growing wider.

"Hi Sky," Eve replied, feeling uncomfortable as she noticed that Peanut was staring at her intently. She hated it when people stared at her. It just made her feel incredibly awkward.

"Where you heading?" Sky asked.

"I'm just going to see Gary, Jimmy and Petey," Eve answered. She had started calling Pete Petey now, it had sort of stuck from the many times she'd heard Gary call him that.

"Cool. Well, see you later," Sky gave Eve a small wave as Eve started to walk off, flashing Sky one last smile.

Eve had decided to visit Gary, Jimmy and Petey this morning, when Beatrice had suggested she join a game of Grottos and Gremlins, so Eve had made up an excuse that she was going to hang with the guys, and in the end she decided to actually go and visit them. So it wasn't really an excuse after all.

Eve smiled to herself as she noticed Jimmy standing outside of the boy's dorm, leaning against the wall and glancing around casually, the usual bored expression on his freckly face.

"Hey Jimmy," Eve greeted, smiling as she came to a stop in front of him.

"Hey, Eve," He replied, nodding at her. "Doing anything cool tonight?"

Eve stared at him in confusion, her raising her eyebrows slightly.

"What's happening tonight?" She questioned, staring at Jimmy intently, wondering if she'd missed something important, as Jimmy stared at her as if she was crazy.

"It's Halloween!" He stated, just as the boys dorm doors swung open and out came Gary and Petey, and as usual, Gary was bullying poor Petey.

"Ah, there you are, little Evie!" Gary exclaimed, his eyes flashing when he saw Eve.

Eve noticed the sly smirk on his face, and she couldn't help but feel extremely suspicious. Gary was up to something. She knew it. And she was sure she wasn't going to like whatever he had planned.

"So, you're gonna be hanging with us on tonight," He stated, which made Eve feel a little taken aback. She'd never said she would hang around with them on Halloween, she didn't even know it was Halloween until Jimmy had reminded her.

"I dunno, Gary," She said, glancing at Jimmy and Petey who were now slowly walking away. They had obviously forgotten about Eve and Gary, despite the fact that they had been standing next to them just a few seconds ago.

"Come on, little Evie, it'll be fun!" Gary insisted, his smirk growing wider.

Eve hesitated, before shaking her head. "I think I'd rather stay inside…"

Gary's smirk slid from his face, and was replaced by an angry frown, which startled Eve quite a bit, especially when he roughly grabbed her wrist, squeezing it painfully.

"Look, you do as I say, got it?" He snapped his face now dangerously close to Eve's, who was now looking at him with round, fearful eyes. She was startled by his sudden change in mood, and she was wondering if what Beatrice had said was right.

"G-got it," Eve muttered, staring into Gary's eyes nervously, feeling slightly worried as Gary continued to scowl at her angrily.

Gary paused, before letting go of her wrist, which was starting to bruise slightly, and just like that, he turned back to his usual smirking self.

"So, I got a great Halloween costume for you, Evie," Gary said, smirking widely.

Eve just stared at him, still in shock from his little outburst of anger before. She'd never known anyone to behave like that, and it scared her slightly.

"Evie? I know I'm hot and all but there's no need to stare," Gary said, in a cocky sort of voice, a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up, Gary," Eve muttered, looking down at the ground, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"What?" Gary's voice sounded menacing again.

"Nothing. It's nothing," Eve said quickly, before he could grab her again. He had really hurt her wrist before, which was quite obvious due to the bruises that were forming on her skin.

"So, come to the boy's dorm tonight. You'll love your costume," Gary chuckled to himself in a slightly maniacal way.

"Gary, what kind of costume is it?" Eve asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Oh, don't worry, little Evie, I can guarantee you'll go _crazy _over it…"

* * *

><p>Well, Gary was right about one thing, Eve <em>had <em>gone crazy over it, but not in a good way. The moment she saw it she had freaked out, shouting at the top of her voice that she was not under any circumstances going to wear it.

But, a few minutes later she was standing in Jimmy's dorm room, glaring angrily at the three of them as she positioned her costume.

"Guys, this is humiliating!" She said, shooting an angry glare at Gary who had a triumphant smirk plastered on his face.

He was lucky; _his _costume wasn't humiliating like Eve's. He had dressed up as a Nazi Officer. Jimmy on the other hand had dressed up in a skeleton costume, which looked pretty cool. Well, cooler than poor Petey's, who had been forced by Gary to wear a bubblegum pink rabbit costume.

But Eve's costume was much more embarrassing than Petey's, well, for her it was. In fact, Eve had no idea how Gary had managed to convince her to try it on in the first place.

Eve was dressed in a panda costume, and like Petey's, it was a onesie, which had been designed to look like a panda's fur, and had a hood on it, with had fake panda ears and big glass beads that were meant to be eyes on the top of the hood.

"I think it's cute," Gary said, smirking at Eve. He was obviously enjoying her sheer humiliation.

"I can't go outside like this!" Eve insisted, tweaking the hood of her costume indignantly, choosing to ignore Gary's last comment. "People are just gonna laugh at me!"

"Oh stop being a baby!" Gary said. "Besides, little Evie, I think you look adorable," He patted the top of her hood, smirking as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest in a stubborn manner.

"You look like a little kid when you do that, especially in that panda costume," Jimmy pointed out, looking slightly bored with the whole situation, though Eve noticed he had an amused glint in his eyes. He obviously found Eve's costume funny.

Eve looked at Petey, who was extremely silent as usual. He was visibly embarrassed by his costume too, but he didn't seem be to protesting against wearing the pink bunny costume.

"Look, Evie, if you wont come then I'll just have to drag you," Gary said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room, with Jimmy and Petey following.

"No! Gary! Come on! You can't do this!" Eve tried to pull her wrist out of Gary's grip, blushing as she heard a few chuckles from the boys who were hanging round in the boy's dorm.

Gary just ignored her plea's, and instead dragged her outside, his smirk growing wider and wider by the minute.

As they stepped outside, a boy who Eve recognised as Pedro ran up to them, an eager look on his face.

"Hey, do you thank you can help me?" He asked, mainly addressing Jimmy, holding out a kick me sign to him. "Stick this on someone!"

And then, just like that he ran off, and excited grin on his face.

Eve turned to look at Jimmy, who shrugged and stuck it on a boy named Gordon Wakefield, who just happened to be passing Jimmy.

Gordon, completely unaware of the kick me sign on his back, was immediately crowded by random students, who gave him a good kick before running off. Eve would have felt sympathetic for Gordon, if he was a nice person, but he wasn't. He had the habit of spreading false rumours around about people, and seemed very arrogant and self-absorbed.

So Eve couldn't help but smile slightly as Gordon ran away, screaming loudly, a few students following him, desperate to give him a good kick.

"I hope they hurt him," Gary said, a twisted smirk on his face, which made Eve blink in astonishment. Even though Eve thought the whole kick me sign situation was funny, she would never hope for someone to get hurt, so she was a bit shocked when Gary said this. After all, it wasn't everyday you met someone who thought that people getting extremely hurt was funny.

Jimmy just sighed, before running off with Petey, Gary and Eve following close behind. Eve had no idea where they were going, but she thought it would be better if she just kept her mouth shut and followed them, after all, if she wandered off on her own she would most likely be bombarded by stink bombs and firecrackers, due to the crazy behaviour of the students.

They were all pretty excited, as all the prefects were at a party, and the teachers were entertaining the kids, which meant the students could do whatever they wanted, and so had resorted to throwing various weapons at innocent passers-by.

Eve, not paying attention to where she was going, bumped into Gary, who had stopped abruptly. She grabbed onto his arm and regained her balance, blushing as he smirked down at her.

"Eager there, aren't we, little Evie?" He asked mockingly, which made Eve frown slightly.

She opened her mouth to tell Gary to shut up, but was interrupted by a deafening bang which made her jump in shock, her grip on Gary's arm tightening as she looked round, her eyes widening slightly as she spotted the source of the noise. Bucky, the nerd, was holding some type of launcher which was firing firecrackers, and by the looks of it he had just shot a firecracker at a one of the bullies, who was now struggling to get up from the ground, a dazed look on his now slightly scorched face.

As the bully managed to get to his feet, he was immediately bombarded with more firecrackers, and for some reason, a banana.

Jimmy, who had been watching the whole thing, laughed loudly, before throwing a firecracker into the crowd of nerds, making them tumble to the ground as it exploded, some of them crying out in pain. Eve felt a wash of sympathy for them as she stared down at Algie, who was sprawled out on the ground, sobbing loudly, his glasses lying a few feet away from him, cracked and bent at a weird angle.

"Aw, is Evie upset because her little boyfriend is hurt?" Gary mocked in a baby voice, chuckling to himself.

"Gary. Algie is _not _my boyfriend." Eve said through gritted teeth, balling her hands up.

Gary just snickered, his smirk even wider, which made Eve glare at him angrily. Oh how she would have loved to hit him, it would surely wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

Instead, Eve just rolled her eyes, and brushed past him, following Jimmy and Petey who were now running towards the fountain, before turning right and heading towards Harrington House.

Eve yelped as Gary grabbed her wrist and spun her round roughly, pulling her against his body, making Eve blush slightly. Looking up at Gary her eyes widened as his face inched towards hers.

And then, he kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Dun dun duuuuuun! And the plot thickens ;) ...kinda :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) So here is chapter 7! Sorry it took longer than usual to update, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, so sorry if it's really bad. Oh, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Like I've said in previous chapters I really do appreciate it! So thank you! Oh, and sorry about the ending of the chapter...I'm not too great with endings. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Eve's eyes widened dramatically as she realised Gary Smith was actually kissing her. A large blush had now crept across her cheeks and her eyes automatically fluttered shut. She had no idea what to do. She didn't know whether to shove Gary away, or to just accept the kiss. In the end, she just stood there, feeling quite awkward as she timidly allowed herself to kiss him back.<p>

She could feel Gary smirking into the kiss, and it didn't surprise her. After all, Gary was almost always smirking.

As Gary pulled away, Eve found herself biting her lip nervously, her face bright red from embarrassment.

"Aw, is little Evie blushing?" Gary cooed, pinching her cheek gently, chuckling as she blushed even more.

"That was kinda sudden," Eve said, referring to the kiss. Gary just shrugged, still smirking widely.

"You know you enjoyed it," Gary said cockily. "Don't try and deny it,"

Eve just raised her eyebrows, and smiled faintly at him.

"You wanna know something, little Evie?" Gary leaned forward, so his face was just inches away from Eve's. "I enjoyed it too," He then caught her lips in a short, but rough kiss, before he turned away and ran after Jimmy and Petey, who were now heading towards the fountain.

Eve just stood there, staring after him, feeling slightly dazed, as she just turned round and headed back to the girls dorm in complete shock, not really aware of what she was doing.

She'd just had her first ever kiss. Even better, she'd just had her first ever kiss with Gary. Eve had never really realised how strong her feelings for Gary were, until now. She was surprised at how sudden the kiss had been. She'd always known that Gary wasn't really afraid to say or do what he wanted, but she'd never expected him to just randomly kiss her. In fact, she had no idea that he liked her in that way. Eve could be pretty oblivious at times.

As Eve continued to walk towards the girl's dorm, a glassy look in her eyes, she ignored the chaos of stink bombs, marbles, itching powder and firecrackers that were being flung around. She was still dazed from the kiss, it had been so unexpected.

Pushing open the doors, she stepped into the girl's dormitory, the warmth welcoming her. She smiled at nothing in particular, as she drifted up the stairs, paying no attention to her surroundings, ignoring the few girls who had stayed in the dormitory as they laughed at her panda costume.

Once in her dorm room, Eve flopped on her bed, a dreamy look on her face as she stared down at the floor, a faint smile on her face as she thought about the events that had just happened. She was just in sheer and utter surprise from the kiss. She would never have believed for Gary to do something like that, and yet, just a few minutes ago, he did.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Eve groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the extremely bright light blinded her for a moment and from the painful click in her neck. She'd been sleeping in a weird position, with her head hanging off the bed and her feet planted firmly against the wall, so her bones were now slightly stiff.<p>

She sighed heavily as she noticed she'd fallen asleep in her panda costume, and quickly she pulled it off, pleased that she had decided last night to keep her now slightly creased school uniform on underneath the awful, humiliating costume.

As she started to remember last night's events, Eve couldn't help but smile. She jumped slightly though as a thud came from her window, and as she looked out, she spotted Petey standing outside the girl's dorm, staring up at her with a rather desperate look on his face. Eve knew immediately that something was wrong, so as she dashed out the room, she couldn't help but feel extremely worried. Petey must have needed help desperately, as Eve knew he wouldn't usually venture over to the girls dorm, unless he had an important reason.

Brushing past Eunice Pound, who had been hovering by the entrance, Eve pushed open the doors of the girl's dorm, hurrying down the steps to Petey, who looked slightly relived when he saw her, but still very anxious.

"Petey, what's wrong?" Eve asked, as soon as she reached him.

"You have to come quickly! Jimmy's gonna fight Russell! It's all Gary's fault!" Petey exclaimed a panicky look on his face as he started to hurry away, indicating for Eve to follow him.

"Wait, _what!__" _Eve demanded, hurrying after Petey, a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Quick! We don't have time! Russell is probably gonna beat Jimmy's brains out all because of Gary! He's such a jerk!" Petey explained, almost running now.

"I don't understand! Why are they fighting? And what has all of it got to do with Gary?" Eve questioned. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. A very bad feeling.

"He set it all up! He was just using Jimmy," Petey said, hurrying down some steps that led to the schools basement. "He just wants the school,"

Eve followed Petey, feeling extremely grim. "Why though? Who would want this dump?"

Petey just broke into a run as they entered a dirty looking room, which had switches and what looked like water tanks all over.

"Petey! Wait up! I haven't ran this much since the time the ice cream man left without giving me my ice cream!" Eve called, panting slightly as she hurried to catch up with Petey.

She couldn't help but feel relived as Petey stopped running, but she felt extremely anxious as she heard a lot of shouting, and as she reached Petey, she just stood there in shock.

Students were crowded round a large hole in the ground, which had a cage around it, apart from one section which had a ladder. In the large hole were two boys, Jimmy and Russell, and they were both furiously fighting each other.

Eve eyes moved to the boy who was standing in front of her and Petey, and her stomach felt like it had dropped as she saw that it was Gary, with a large, maniacal grin on his face. Eve looked at him in utter disbelief, shocked that he could just stand there and watch his friend fight a boy twice the size of him. Her attention was soon drawn away from Gary though, as the crowd started to cheer even louder than they had been before.

Eve winced, as she saw Jimmy fall to the ground as Russell hit him forcefully, and she was surprised to see that Jimmy jumped back up almost straight away, as though the hit had not hurt him one bit.

As the fight continued, Eve got more and more anxious, and soon she was almost biting her lip off as she chewed it nervously, her eyes darting between Russell and Jimmy.

She felt slightly more relived as she saw that Jimmy was starting to gain the upper hand, as he continued to beat a very dazed looking Russell.

Finally, Russell fell to the dirty ground of the hole as Jimmy delivered the final punch.

Despite the fact that Jimmy hadn't gotten hurt, she still had an anxious look on her face, as she turned to Gary who was now chuckling to himself, smirking that cocky smirk of his.

"You happy now, jerk?" Jimmy demanded, as he glared up at Gary.

"Ecstatic! I love watching two morons beat the crap out of each other!" Gary exclaimed, grinning manically.

"Why'd you do it, Gary! I thought we were friends!" Jimmy exclaimed angrily, as Gary just chuckled, glancing around at everyone, before turning to Jimmy again.

"_Friends? _You and me? I've taken dumps that had more brains than you, friend. No, _I__'__m _taking over the school, and you're just a liability!" Gary said, turning to walk away. "See you around moron!"

Eve stood there for a few minutes, watching all the other students drift away one by one, before she decided to go and confront Gary.

She turned round and started to run in the direction Gary had went, determined to find him and demand an explanation.

As she caught up with him she slowed to a walk, glaring at the back of his head.

"Hey!" She called, placing a hand on Gary's shoulder, turning him round to face her. "What the hell Gary?"

"Oh, it's you. What do you want, little Evie?" Gary smirked.

"Don't call me little Evie! What the hell was that! Why'd you do that! Why betray Jimmy!" Eve demanded, glaring at Gary angrily.

"Ooh, someone's feeling feisty," Gary mocked, sneering at her. Eve just stood her ground, glaring up at him.

"Shut up and answer the question!" Eve felt slightly surprised by the forcefulness of her voice. Never before had she sounded so fierce.

"You already know why, little Evie! Didn't you just hear what I said back there?" Gary replied, now returning the glare. "I'm taking over the school, and no one is gonna stop me!"

Eve stared at Gary, her eyes searching his. "Well everyone knows your plan now! They'll have to be extremely dumb to trust you!"

"Don't you get it, Evie? This school is just full of brainless morons!" Gary said, smirking again.

"So, you decided to use Jimmy to get what you wanted?" Eve demanded. "You know what, Gary Smith? You make me sick! Beatrice was right! You are crazy! You're a psychotic mess!"

Eve yelped as Gary grabbed her, pushing her against the nearest wall, his hands pinning her shoulders, stopping her from wriggling free.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that!" Gary growled, a look of pure fury on his face. "You're just like the rest of the morons at this school! You're nothing!"

Eve glared at him angrily, but didn't say a word. She felt quite scared right now, she thought that Gary was going to hit her or something, but instead he let her go and stepped back, his expression turning to normal again.

"So, you've got a choice, little Evie. You're either on my side, or Jimmy's side," Gary smirked, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared intently at Eve.

"You can't do that Gary! Jimmy's my friend, and despite the fact that right now I hate you, you're my friend too," Eve glared down at the floor.

"Well, you're going to have to choose sooner or later, little Evie. Don't keep me waiting," Gary said, before turning round and walking away, a large smirk on his face once again.

Eve just stood there, watching him as he headed out the basement. She felt confused. Though she knew it would be better for her if she sided with Jimmy, she didn't want to leave Gary. She didn't want to betray Jimmy, but she didn't want to betray Gary either. She honestly didn't know what to do anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) So I finally got round to updating! I've been busy revising for my GCSE exams and stuff, so sorry for not updating this soon. I have a lot more drama coming up in the next few chapters...sorta. Anyways, I hope you like it, and sorry if it's a bit bad, I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing! As usual reviews are greatly appreciated and constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated! Oh, and thanks for the reviews by the way! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Eve had barely left her room since the fight in the hole, which had taken place a few days ago. In fact, she'd only left the dormitory to attend her classes, and even then she avoided talking to anyone. The only people she'd spoken to was her new roommate Dannii, and Sky. Other than that she had been successful in avoiding everyone else.<p>

She still felt extremely confused. She knew that sooner or later Gary was going to make her choose a side, he was going to make her choose between him or Jimmy, and Eve didn't know what to do.

Sighing, Eve rested her head on her desk, her brows furrowing as she realised she was starting to get a headache. She felt really stressed, and it was all Gary's fault. If he hadn't of used Jimmy, and made him fight Russell, then Eve wouldn't have to try and decide if she was on Gary's side or Jimmy's side. She knew what Gary had done was wrong, but every time she thought about siding with Jimmy, she remembered how Gary had kissed her on Halloween.

Eve let out another sigh as she stood up, deciding that maybe she needed some fresh air to help clear her head.

She soon regretted this decision though, because as soon as she set foot outside she was immediately approached by Jimmy.

"Hey! Eve, where you been? I haven't seen you for ages," Jimmy said, glancing at her suspiciously.

"I know…I've just been feeling tired, that's all," Eve sighed, running a hand through her hair. "What have you been up to?"

Jimmy shrugged. "Those rich kids have been giving me a little bit of trouble,"

"Oh, I hate those guys," Eve said, "They're so mean,"

"Well, I'd better be going, I got a date with Pinky," Jimmy said, looking pleased with himself.

"Good luck with that," Eve smiled, knowing that Pinky was probably going to force Jimmy to treat her like a princess. Apparently Jimmy had the same thought, as he grimaced slightly as he waved goodbye to Eve, before heading off for his date.

Eve shook her head, smiling to herself as she started to head to the library, deciding to make a start on some of her homework. The only teacher that ever seemed to give homework was Mr. Hattrick, which wasn't surprising as he probably was the most horrible teacher at Bullworth, and that was saying something, as a lot of the teachers at Bullworth were pretty mean.

As she headed towards the library, she was stopped by someone grabbing her wrist and roughly turning her around.

Eve's eyes widened as she saw that it was Gary who had stopped her, she felt very scared, as he looked absolutely livid.

"So, you chose your side, huh?" He snarled, his grip on her wrist tightening.

"What?" Eve asked, staring up at him in shock.

"Don't play dumb! I saw you talking to Jimmy!" Gary's eyes narrowed, "Remember Eve, I see everything! I _hear _everything!"

Eve glanced around, surprised to find that no one even noticed Gary's strange behaviour towards her.

"Gary, I've already said I'm not choosing sides! Why can't I just be friends with you _and_ Jimmy!" Eve demanded.

"Friends? You think I'd stoop so low as to be your friend? I have standards you know!" Gary spat, "As if I would ever be your friend, little Evie! You're just a liability! You're a useless moron!"

Eve narrowed her eyes at him, determined not to cry. She hated it when people said things like that to her; after all, that's what her father used to say to her every single day. It hurt to hear it coming from Gary.

"Gary, you are the biggest jerk I have ever met!" Eve growled, before turning round and storming off, a furious expression on her face. She felt like hitting something, but knew violence wasn't the answer.

"Oh come on, little Evie, stop being such a pussy," Gary said, hurrying after her, his voice now sounding normal again, and less aggressive.

Eve came to an abrupt stop and spun round, staring at Gary suspiciously, "What is _wrong _with you!"

Gary chuckled, "What do you mean?"

"I mean one minute you're all angry and then the next your perfectly happy again! You're…" Eve trailed off, not wanting to call Gary crazy again. Last time he'd gotten very angry, and Eve wanted to avoid that. She had learned that Gary could be pretty scary.

"You done?" He asked.

Eve frowned, "Done?"

"I mean finished your boring little rant thing, little Evie," Gary smirked widely.

"…You're really weird. You know that, right?" Eve eyed Gary cautiously, as Gary's smirk grew wider.

"I know. Now, are you coming?" He asked.

"Coming?" Eve questioned.

"Do you always answer a question, with a question?" Gary's smirk grew wider as he shook his head in an amused fashion.

Eve frowned lightly and crossed her arms over her chest defensively, "No,"

"Well then come on, little Evie, we got things to be doing," Gary turned round and starting walking off, and before Eve knew it, she was following him.

"Wait! So one minute you're telling me I have to choose you or Jimmy, and now you want me to hang out with you?" Eve said, with an extremely confused expression on her face.

"Pretty much," Gary replied, shrugging as he continued out the school gates.

Eve sighed heavily, "I am so going to regret this,"

Despite the fact that she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her not to go with Gary, she found herself following closely behind.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Eve was sitting on the edge of the pier in Old Bullworth Vale, next to Gary, who still had the same smirk on his face. Although she knew that hanging around with Gary was bad for her, she actually enjoyed spending time with him, but something was eating at her.<p>

She was confused about Halloween, when Gary had kissed her. She wasn't sure whether he liked her, and that the kiss was genuine, or if he was just playing with her feelings. When she had been hanging round with him, all she could think about was the kiss. She hoped and prayed that Gary hadn't actually just been playing with her feelings.

"What are you thinking about, huh, little Evie?" Gary asked, as he stared at Eve intently, as if trying to read her mind.

"Nothing just…stuff," Eve lied, not really wanting to tell Gary what she had been thinking about. She was sure her would just laugh at her.

"Tell me," Gary urged, as Eve looked down at the water below them.

She sighed and shook her head quickly. There was no way she was going to tell him. It was too embarrassing, and she knew how awkward she would feel if she actually brought it up.

"Tell me," Gary repeated, though this time his voice was a little more forceful, and Eve was extremely wary of Gary, from past experience she knew how angry he could get in a matter of seconds.

"Nothing…I was just thinking about Halloween…" Eve mumbled, staring determinedly at the water below them, avoiding eye contact with Gary completely.

"What about Halloween, Evie?" Gary asked, staring at Eve even more intently.

Eve blushed slightly as she looked away and bit her lip, "I need to ask…you know when we….you know…"

Gary finally got what she was getting at, and he smirked widely, which caused Eve to blush even more. She suspected that he was about to laugh in her face or something.

Instead, Gary chose to surprise her, by forcefully pressing his lips against hers, his hands running through her hair. Eve could feel him smirking into the kiss, and she was thankful for the fact that at least this time, when kissing Gary, she wasn't wearing an awful panda suit.

Gary pulled away slowly, grinning broadly as he rested his forehead against Eve's, "Does that answer your question, little Evie?" He asked in a cocky manner.

Eve nodded, biting her lip slightly as she tried to calm her nerves down. She'd just kissed Gary Smith. _Again._ Surely that meant he liked her?

Suddenly, Gary stood up, and started heading back down the pier, making Eve frown slightly in confusion.  
>"Wait? You're just going to walk away?" She demanded.<p>

"Well, yeah, it's almost curfew, little Evie," He called over his shoulder, "Wouldn't want to get a detention now, would we?"

Eve smiled lightly as she stared after Gary, "I am such an idiot," She stated, before running off after him, not wanting to be left behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N) Sorry that I haven't updated in over a week, I've been doing all my Christmas shopping :) Oh, and just incase I don't update again before Christmas, I just wanna say Merry Christmas everybody! Hope you all have a lovely Christmas!  
>As always thanks for the reviews and favorites! I really do appreciate it! I bet you're all sick of me saying this by now :P But yeah, I really am thankful for every review I get! So please, please, please review this and tell me how I can improve or if you want you can give me some ideas for the story and I'll try include them! Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ever since their second kiss, Eve had become a little bit more relaxed around Gary, and she couldn't help but hope that things would soon return to normal, though part of her doubted that this would happen, considering the fact that Jimmy seemed all set out to kill Gary.<p>

Eve was currently sitting outside the boy's dorm with Jimmy, who, much to her disgust, was dressed like a Preppie. She hoped that Jimmy wasn't about to start acting like one of the rich snobs.

"So, tell me, what's with clothes?" Eve asked, picking at Jimmy's Aquaberry sweater in a revolted manner. She couldn't understand why Jimmy would be wearing it.

"I told you, that rich kid Tad wants me to go help him egg Mr. Hattrick's house," Jimmy explained, shrugging as he kicked the ground grumpily.

Eve raised her eyebrows, "And why are you going to egg Mr. Hattrick's house?"

"Beats me, something about Hattrick giving Galloway a rough time about drinking, and something about 'being allowed to drink if he bloody well wants to'." Jimmy explained, using air quotes for the last part.

"You know you can't trust Tad and his lot," Eve pointed out, "They're probably up to something,"

"Yeah, I'm not afraid of some trust fund fairies," Jimmy said yawning loudly.

"Even so…" Eve trailed off, glancing at the ground, apparently in deep thought, "Can I come?"

Jimmy raised his eyebrows lazily, "You want to come?"

Eve nodded, "Well, yeah,"

"Aren't you scared about getting into trouble," Jimmy mocked, chuckling at Eve as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," She said, getting up off the steps of the boy's dorm.

"Where you going?" Jimmy asked, staring at her in a confused manner.

"Well those eggs aren't gonna throw themselves at Mr. Hattrick's house! C'mon," Eve urged, laughing as Jimmy stared at her suspiciously. She was never one to purposely cause trouble or misbehave, and yet here she was, eager to egg a teacher's house, something that could get her in trouble with the police, never mind the teachers.

"Are you feeling alright?" Jimmy asked, following her quickly.

Eve laughed, "Yep, I've never been better,"

Jimmy paused, "Are you sure?"

"Yes Jimmy I'm sure," She laughed, "Besides, old Hattrick deserves this,"

"True, but I never thought you would be willing to egg an actual teacher's house," Jimmy shrugged lightly.

Eve laughed, "Well, there's no harm in having a little fun once in a while,"

* * *

><p>Once Eve and Jimmy had entered the gates of the Spencer Estate, Eve didn't find it so fun. In fact, truth be told, the Preppies intimidated her. What with the way there would narrow their eyes when they looked at her as if silently mocking her, and the way they would sneer at her in a snobbish fashion, it was enough to make anyone feel uncomfortable and intimidated.<p>

"You know, this isn't such a good idea anymore, Jimmy," She muttered, as she glanced at the Preppies stationed at the many entrances to the Spencer Estate yard.

"Before you were all for it," Jimmy stated, glowering at a few of the Preppies, who were glaring back at him.

"Well, yeah," Eve retorted, "But that was before I noticed how scary these trust fund fairies were,"

"Come on, Eve, don't be such a wimp," Jimmy said, but nevertheless he wrapped his arm around Eve's shoulders in a friendly manner, to try and reassure her. It didn't really work, but Eve appreciated the fact that he was trying to make her feel a little braver.

Eve frowned lightly as she saw one of the Preppies, Parker, nudge Tad, before pointing at Jimmy. She noticed that though these Preppies were sort of being friendly to Jimmy, they still looked rather…mean. Eve didn't trust them one bit.

"Got the eggs, Hopkins?" Tad asked, marching towards Jimmy.

Jimmy held out the eggs to him, "You bet,"

"Then give 'em to me." Tad demanded in an impatient tone. He strongly reminded Eve of a spoilt five year old.

Jimmy gave the carton of eggs to Tad, "Take them."

"Smashing! Now tell me Hopkins," Tad started, "Is it true you said I was inbred?"

Eve side-glanced at Jimmy. Was he really dumb enough to say something like that about these guys? They were meant to be really good at boxing, after all.

"No." Jimmy replied, frowning lightly.

"Because first cousins is legal, my friend. Legal," Tad declared, causing Eve to laugh, though she soon stopped laughing when the Preppies glared at her angrily. She bit her lip, just to make sure that she wouldn't burst into anymore laughter. These Preppies were a lot weirder than she thought.

"Yeah, okay," Jimmy shrugged, his expression never changing.

"Yeah, and just because my elder brother doesn't have a chin and ended up in a lunatic asylum doesn't mean anything," Tad declared, shooting a glare at Eve who burst into another fit of laughter. She found this whole situation kind of funny. Here was Tad, telling them all about his inbred family.

"Shut it, Shorty," Chad said, who was standing next to Parker behind Tad. Eve's laughter immediately ceased.

"Whatever man. Your family is your business," Jimmy replied in a rather bored tone. Eve found it surprising that he didn't find any of this funny.

"Don't lie, Jimmy," A voice rang out, and turning round, Eve's eyes widened, as she saw Gary now walking over, a sly smirk on his face. Eve couldn't help but wonder why the bloody hell he was here. It didn't make sense. She'd always thought that Gary had disliked the Preppies, but apparently she was wrong.

"You said Tad was probably a hermaphrodite with that much inbreeding," Gary stated. Eve glanced at Tad suspiciously. Was he really a hermaphrodite?

"A hermaphro what?" Jimmy asked, staring rather threateningly at Gary, who seemed at total ease.

"Don't act dumb," Gary exclaimed, "You said his Mom was also legally his Aunt, and that he probably had webbed toes,"

Tad looked quite offended, "I don't…well, just only on one foot,"

Eve had to bite her cheeks from laughing.

"Tad, you're not going to take that kind of crap from this scumbag, are you?" Gary demanded.

Eve glared at Gary angrily. So not only was he trying to cause trouble, he was also trying to get both Jimmy and Eve beat up.

Tad glanced at his friends, "You've been rude about mummy," He said, "Let's get these Paupers," He, Chad and Parker immediately started to walk towards Jim my and Eve in a threatening manner.

Eve growled angrily as she watched Gary just walk off, "Oh my God, Gary! You are the biggest jerk I have ever met!" She yelled completely unaware that Jimmy was now furiously throwing punches at both Chad and Parker.

"What are you going to do, pauper? Go cry to mummy?" Tad taunted.

Eve knew that this wasn't a personal dig at her mother being dead, considering the fact that Tad didn't know this, but it still angered her to no end, and she found herself tackling Tad to the ground violently. She'd never felt this mad before. In fact right now she was absolutely livid, as she sat on Tad's waist hitting him all over angrily.

"Oh my Lord, you're a madwoman!" Tad yelled, trying to cover his face with his arms as Eve continued to strike him across the cheek with the palm of her hand, "You're _crazy!__"_

"Damn right I'm freaking crazy!" Eve shouted, still bashing Tad with as much force as she could muster.

Jimmy on the other hand, had managed to take down most of the Preppies, and was currently trying to take on Bif, who proved to be a lot tougher than the other Preppies, despite the fact that they all claimed to be rather skilled at boxing.

After a few more punches, Jimmy finally managed to beat Bif down, before he turned round, turning his attention to Tad, who was still lying on his back, with Eve sitting atop his stomach, still hitting whatever part of him she could reach. It was a very funny sight indeed, to see a girl beating up a boy who was half her size.

"Okay, Eve, I think you've beat him up enough," Jimmy said, walking over to her.

"No, I'm not finished," Eve growled, pulling her fist pack, getting ready to slap Tad again. To her dismay, though, she was stopped by Jimmy pulling her carefully off Tad.

Eve turned to Jimmy, "I'm not finished yet!"

Tad scrambled to his feet, a look of sheer terror on his face as Eve turned back round to face him, a look of pure hatred on her face.

Taking one more fleeting glance at Eve and Jimmy, Tad span round and fled into his house, shouting about 'madwomen' and 'savages'.

"What a wimp," Jimmy shook his head in disgust.

"Oh my God, that was so fun!" Eve exclaimed, her temper now totally under control, "That felt so good! Look, my hands are shaking from the adrenaline!" She held up her hand, which was now visibly shaking.

Jimmy chuckled and shook his head.

"Y'know, that's the first person I have ever beaten up, _ever,_" Eve declared, as she followed Jimmy out the Spencer Estate.

She had no idea what was wrong with her today. She just felt so excited. She just wanted to have as much fun as she could, and her usual shy behaviour seemed to have disappeared. She felt extremely happy. Well, she did, until Jimmy brought a certain someone up.

"I can't believe Gary did that," He stated, "That guy is messed up,"

Eve sighed heavily and shook her head, becoming more serious again, "I can't believe it either, I was hoping he was turning back to normal again, y'know, not stirring things,"

"I wish there was some way to get back at the jerk," Jimmy stated, cracking his knuckles.

Eve just stayed silent. She couldn't believe Gary had just done that. He had deliberately persuaded the Preppies to attack Jimmy, and Eve herself in a way, considering the fact that she had been with Jimmy at the time. Eve felt like a fool. She'd actually thought Gary liked her and cared about her. Obviously not though, since he'd almost gotten her beat up. The thing that angered Eve the most though was the fact that Gary had basically showed no knowledge of Eve even being there. He had ignored her completely, not even spared her a glance, proving that he actually didn't care about her. It hurt Eve to think this, but she knew now that Gary was manipulator. He didn't care about anyone else other than himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N) Okay, so this is just another kind of filler chapter, but it's sort of building up to some more drama in the next few chapters! Thanks for the reviews by the way! But please, if you are actually interested in reading this story, could you review, cos I don't know if people actually want to read it anymore. It really helps motivate me when people review!  
>Oh, and just in case you can't remember who Sky and Dannii are they're Eve's roommates, I just haven't mentioned them much in the story :D<br>Hope you enjoy, and please review if you're interested in reading this! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Eve was sat at the desk in her room, randomly doodling on a spare piece of lined paper, a bored look on her face as she placed her chin on her fist, glancing over at her roommate Dannii every once in a while.<p>

Dannii was a nice girl, but could sometimes be a little snobby, due to the fact she was a Preppie. It was safe to say that Dannii and Sky's first meeting hadn't gone well, it had seemed to have caused a lot of tension, and this made Eve feel awkward, as she was sort of in the middle of it all.

Eve sighed heavily, crumpling up the piece of paper and glancing at Sky's bed in a worried manner. It was hours past curfew, and Sky still wasn't back. Though Eve knew Sky was often late back, she'd never been _this_late before. Eve couldn't help but feel concerned for her missing roommate.

Suddenly, the bedroom door slammed open, and Eve turned round on her seat, a look of relief on her face as she noticed Sky stepping into the room. Her expression soon changed though as she noticed the many bruises that now covered Sky's pale skin.

"Oh my God! Sky! What _happened _to you!" Eve demanded, immediately getting up from the desk and leading Sky to her bed, before sitting down next to her.

Dannii stood up, looking uncertain, "Should I go get a teacher?"

Sky shook her head, wincing slightly from the movement, "I'm fine,"

Eve studied her bruised arms carefully, "You are not fine!"

"What happened Sky?" Dannii asked gently, timidly wrapping an arm around Sky's shoulders.

"…It…it was the Preppies," Sky's voice sounded croaky and weak.

Eve's eyes raked Sky in a suspicious manner. Her hair was tangled and sticking up in all directions, cuts and bruises covered her arms and legs, and a large, purple, black and blue bruise was starting to form on her cheekbone, whilst a long cut rang across her jaw line. Eve immediately wondered if the Preppies had raped Sky.

"Did they rape you!" She demanded.

Sky's eyes widened dramatically, "No!"

"Then what did they do?" Dannii pressed.

Sky let out a short, bitter laugh, "Well, it's kinda obvious what they did. They beat the crap out of me. And it bloody well hurts like _crazy,__" _She yelped as Eve touched her wrist.

"Sky, you need to go to the nurse to get checked out," Eve stated, "Your wrist might be broken or something,"

Sky just shook her head in a stubborn manner.

"Sky, you're acting like a crazy person! You _need _to go and see the nurse!" Dannii insisted.

"No I don't!" Sky insisted.

"Sky, you're hurt! You need to go and see the nurse _first _thing tomorrow!" Eve ordered, giving Sky a stern stare.

Sky groaned heavily, "I AM NOT GOING TO SEE THAT BLOODY GODDAMN NURSE AND THAT IS FINAL!"

* * *

><p>The next morning Eve got up early and managed to drag Sky to the school nurse, much to Sky's dismay. Dannii and Eve had ignored Sky's threats; about if they didn't take her back to the dorm she would kill them. This only attracted more stares, as many students had been staring at Sky and her newly bruised form to begin with.<p>

Once Eve had managed to push Sky into the nurse's office, she had decided to go to the library, and do some homework, despite the fact that recently she hadn't been attending most of her classes. Not many students at Bullworth did anymore, and the teachers just didn't care. As long as they were getting payed each and every month, they were happy. It sickened Eve in a way, which is why she had decided to go to the library from now on and learn from the books in there, instead of listening to her teachers ramble on about who knows what.

Eve sighed as she bustled down the path towards the library, smiling at Algie who grinned at her in a friendly fashion. Though she hadn't hung round with the Nerds in a while, they were still extremely nice towards her, and had even asked her to play Grotto's and Gremlins with them, which as always, she had politely refused.

Shivering slightly from the cold air, Eve hurried through the doors of the library, smiling as she was immediately greeted by warmth. The library was always rather warm and cosy, which is why Eve had taken a liking to it.

After choosing a book at random, Eve quickly hurried over to her usual table, which was right at the back of the library, away from prying eyes. The library was always so peaceful, and the Bullies hardly entered, unless they were looking to bully some ran nerd.

Sighing, she tried her best to get comfortable in the seat, before opening the thick book and placing it in her lap, her eyes running over the words carefully, but not quite taking them in.

A sudden gust of wind blew into the library, causing Eve to automatically glance at the library doors, and she froze as she saw who had just entered.

Mandy.

Eve was extremely confused by now. What would Mandy be doing in the library? She wasn't interested in anything other than cheerleading and Ted. In fact, Eve knew of Mandy's intense dislike towards the nerds, and wondered why on earth she would come to a place full of them. It was all so confusing.

Mandy's eyes narrowed slightly as they raked the library carefully. She was obviously searching for someone, but who?

Eve sunk down in her chair, placing the book in front of her face. Mandy seemed to hold a strong dislike for Eve, for some strange reason, and Eve wasn't so sure she wanted a slanging match with her right now. Mostly because Mandy would probably win, considering Eve wasn't so good with verbally attacking people. In fact, she wasn't good at attacking people in general, unless they made her extremely angry, hence her attack on Tad just yesterday.

Eve peeked over the top of her book curiously, to see if Mandy had left the library, or whether she had found who she was looking for. She was surprised to see Mandy staring over at her with a smug, triumphant smirk on her face.

Eve mentally groaned as Mandy made her way over. She knew this couldn't be good, as whenever Mandy so much as spoke to her, it was always to insult her.

"Hey nerd," Mandy said, smirking slyly, "So, like, what kind of dorky book are you reading, huh?" She grabbed the book out of Eve's hands and smirked widely,

"_A __Guide __to __Geometry._Should have guessed a loser like you would read something as pathetic as this," Mandy threw the book to the floor, before placing her hands on her hips, "So, I, like, heard something interesting about that Skyler girl today,"

Eve frowned lightly, "What did you hear?" She could tell that whatever Mandy was about to say would not be good.

"I heard she was raped. It's not surprising if the slut goes round dressed like she does, she's almost as bad as Lola," Mandy studied her nails carefully, a sly smirk on her face.

"Who told you she was raped?" Eve demanded, getting to her feet quickly.

"She was telling the nurse, dork," Mandy snorted.

"You're lying," Eve said sharply, "She wasn't raped, those horrid Preppies beat her up,"

Mandy smirked, "Oops, that's not what _I__'__ve _been telling everyone. But I suppose it's good to hear that someone finally, like, taught Skyler to keep her mouth shut, the bitch,"

Eve frowned lightly, her fists clenching, she knew better than to hit Mandy, if she did, she would surely have the Jocks coming after her, and then she too would be covered in bruises, just like Sky.

"Anyways, later dork, I have better things to be doing than hanging around talking to _you_," Mandy said, before turning round and sauntering off, obviously extremely pleased with herself.

Eve just stood rooted on the spot for a moment. She couldn't believe that Mandy had actually gone round telling people Sky had been raped. She hadn't thought that Mandy would stoop so low, despite her being a total and utter bitch.

A loud thud pulled Eve away from her thoughts, and glancing round she saw that the thud noise had been Melvin falling over a chair. Usually Eve would have gone to check if he was alright, but right now she needed to do something else. She needed to inform Sky of the silly rumours Mandy was spreading about. She was sure Sky would not be happy at all about these rumours. Who would be?

Eve quickly ran out the library as fast as she could. Though Eve was not at all athletic she was quick a fast runner, which often helped her in her old school when she was being threatened.

Ignoring the students who were wandering around campus she sprinted to the girl's dorm, paying no attention to the bully, Trent, who stared shouting random insults at her. She had no time to get upset about the mean comments he was yelling after her, she just needed to warn Sky.

"Excuse me!" She cried, as she brushed past Mrs Peabody once she was inside the girl's dorm.

Eve was in so much of a hurry than she almost fell back down the stairs, but just about managed to regain her balance by grabbing Christy's arm, accidently causing Christy to tumble down the stairs in the process, though Eve payed no attention and continued towards her dorm room, not even realising that she may have injured Christy.

Instead she burst through the door, an extremely uneasy expression on her face, "Sky! Have you heard!"

"Heard what?" Sky demanded a slightly worried expression on her face as she eyed an extremely panicky Eve.

"Mandy's going round telling everyone you were raped!" Eve exclaimed.

Sky's face fell, and she stared at Eve blankly. In fact, for a moment Eve had thought that Sky's heart had stopped beating, as she sat extremely still on her bed, staring blankly at the wall.

"Sky? Sky? Hello?" Eve waved her hand in front of Sky's face, causing Sky to jump slightly, "Are you okay?"

Sky shook her head slowly, and turned to face Eve, "I'm gonna kill Mandy. I swear I'm gonna kill her,"


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N) Hey guys, I'm here with another update! And tomorrow is Christmas Eve! So Merry Christmas everyone, I all hope you have a great time! I'm so excited for it! Anyhoo, back to the story thing, thank you to everyone who has reviewed! As always, I really do appreciate it! You guys are probably sick of me saying this by now, huh? But I can't help it, I honestly am very grateful! I hope you like this update, I think it's a little shorter than previous chapters, but it contains a whole lotta drama! ;)**

**Please review guys so I know that you're still interested in this! If you have any criticism then please tell me, I honestly don't mind criticism, it helps me improve, so don't be afraid or anything! Also, if you want me to see more of a certain character in my stories then do tell me, and I'll include them more! Or if you have any ideas for what you would like to read in my story then don't be afraid to tell me! Thanks again! :)**

* * *

><p>Eve had somehow managed to convince Sky not to kill Mandy, and instead, decided to go and have a word with the cheerleader herself, though she knew it probably would not go at all well. In fact she was sure that Mandy would probably start yelling various insults at her, but she could take it. Well, Eve <em>hoped <em>she could take it.

"Good luck," Dannii said, as Eve stepped out the girl's dorm and into the cold air. She knew that her talk with Mandy would most likely be disastrous, but that didn't stop her. For some reason, ever since she'd started attending Bullworth, her confidence had grown a considerable amount, and she wasn't the same shy girl any more. Sure she was still extremely quiet, but she was getting better at sticking up for herself, though she had to admit, she still wasn't great at it.

Eve did feel quite nervous though as she headed towards the gym, the most obvious place Mandy would be. The Jocks did scare Eve quite a bit, in fact they scared a lot of the other students too, but she knew that they would probably be too busy running laps around the field or playing football to pay attention to her. Nevertheless she was still a bit uncertain, in fact she was almost tempted to just turn around and go back to the girl's dorm, but she forced herself to keep walking.

She gulped slightly as the gym came into view, but she was determined not to run away, instead she held her head high and marched right into the area outside the gym, aware that one of the Jocks, Damon, had started to stare at her rather threateningly. It unnerved her, but she ignored him and hurried through the gym doors, praying that it would be almost empty.

Unfortunately, this wasn't the case. Eve immediately spotted Mandy at the far end of the gym, holding hands with her on and off boyfriend, Ted. At the basket ball net nearest to Ted and Mandy, were three other jocks, Kirby, Dan and Juri. Eve was so very tempted to just turn around and run away as fast as she could, but she refused to back down. All she needed to do was go up to Mandy and ask to talk to her…privately. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk to her in front of the Jocks.

Eve took a deep breath, before she quickly walked over to Mandy, biting her lip lightly.

"Oh, look who it is, a nerd," Mandy stated, as Eve reached her.

"Mandy, can I talk to you?" Eve asked, glancing at Ted who was staring at her with a rather bored look upon his face.

Mandy sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "Fine, but make it quick, dork,"

Eve walked a little way from the Jocks, who were now talking about football, something Eve knew nothing about.

"So, like, what is it you want, nerd?" Mandy asked, placing her hands on her hips as she stared down at Eve.

"I came to talk to you about those rumours," Eve stated.

Mandy snorted, "Oh, you mean the one about that slut, Skyler, right?"

"She is not a slut," Eve frowned lightly, but remained calm, "And you need to apologize to her,"

"Apologize? Like, what for?" Mandy smirked widely.

"For spreading fake rumours about her!" Eve snapped, starting to lose her patience, which was very rare.

"So? It doesn't mean I'm gonna, like, go apologize to her," Mandy's eyes narrowed as she stared at Eve, "So, what you gonna do about that, dork? You gonna, like, go cry to your mommy?"

Anger flared up inside Eve as she heard this, and before she knew what was happening, she had thrown herself at Mandy, pulling at her hair angrily as the two started to fight, the four Jocks gathering round Eve and Mandy, watching the two girls intently.

"Woo! Take her top off!" Ted cheered, a look of delight on his face as Eve grabbed a fistful of Mandy's hair, which by now had fallen out of its usual ponytail, and proceeded to drag Mandy to the ground.

"Oh my God! Like, get off me, you freak! Get off me!" Mandy screamed, as she fell on her backside, yelling in pain as Eve continued to yank fistfuls of her hair viciously, beating the top of her head with her fist.

Eve, still boiling with anger, dragged Mandy to her feet, before grabbing her hair with both her hands and throwing her angrily into the wall.

""Hey! What do you girls think your doing!" A loud angry voice rang out, as Mr. Burton, the gym class teacher, ran into the gym.

Eve ignored him and continued to attack Mandy, though she was soon stopped by Kirby, who roughly pulled her back by her waist at the sight of the gym teacher.

Eve pulled away from Kirby angrily, before glaring down at Mandy, who was still screaming in a dramatic fashion, which made Eve want to attack her all over again.

"The two of you have a week's detention! Come to the gym after school tomorrow," Mr Burton barked, eyeing Mandy up as she quietened down a little.

Eve just shot him an angry glare before marching out the gym, though once she was outside, she gradually calmed down as she decided to head back to the dorm. She couldn't believe that she'd just did that; she'd lost her temper again. She was sure that this school was affecting her mental health, she usually was never one for violence, and yet she'd attacked two people since she'd come Bullworth. That wasn't what she was most upset about though. Eve was more upset about the fact that she'd gotten a detention…with _Burton. _Out of all the teachers she could have gotten a detention with, it had to be Burton. He was known for sexually harassing the older female students at the school, and he often bullied the male students. Eve couldn't help but dread her detention with Burton.

Despite all this, Eve was still pleased with one thing; she'd just beaten up Mandy. The girl who had been bullying her for the past few days. The girl who had spread fake rumours about her friend. She was proud of herself in a way, she'd given the cheerleader a taste of her own medicine, and she was sure she didn't like it one bit. Eve knew that no matter what, Mandy would never change, unfortunately. There was no doubt that Mandy would probably be meaner to her than ever, but Eve didn't care right now. She felt proud. She'd stood up for herself, and it had worked.

Eve gasped in shock as someone's hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist tightly, pulling her back. At first she thought it was Mandy, but as she turned round, her eyes widened.

"What do _you _want!" Eve demanded, as she glared at Gary Smith, who was smirking right at her.

"Ah, so nice to speak to you again, little Evie," Gary stated, his eyes boring into Eve's.

Eve narrowed her eyes lightly, "Gary, _what _do you _want_?" She wasn't in the mood for his little mind games.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what's going through that little head of yours, Evie," He stated, "You seem to be confused,"

"I don't have time for this," Eve stated, turning round to walk off, wincing as Gary's grip on her wrist tightened.

"I saw you're little attack on Mandy," He stated, his smirk growing wider as Eve turned to face him, "It was very…_amusing,"_

"What are you getting at?" Eve questioned. There was no doubt Gary was up to something right now.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how long it's going to take for everyone to figure you out, little Evie," He smirked, "Y'know, how long it's going to take till they find out you're _crazy,"_

Eve frowned lightly, "I'm not the crazy one here,"

"Really? You think I'm crazy? Well, let me tell you something, little Evie," Gary stepped forward so he was now whispering in her ear, "If I'm so crazy, how come you're the one going round attacking people, and I'm not?"

Eve bit her lip, her frown becoming deeper.

"See, _sane _people don't go round beating people up," Gary stated, "If I were you, I'd avoid the people you care about. People like Jimmy and Petey, they're your friends, you wouldn't want to attack them when you go on one of your crazy little rampages, would you?"

Eve froze, staring at Gary who started to chuckle slyly, before he brushed past her, walking away in a triumphant manner, whilst Eve just stood there, not moving a muscle.

Maybe Gary was right. Maybe she was crazy. After all, crazy people didn't attack random people. Gary was right, she could easily snap, maybe she should just avoid Jimmy and Petey altogether like he'd said. Maybe she should just avoid everyone; after all she didn't want to harm people who didn't deserve it. Not that she could harm a lot of people, considering that she was actually quite weak, but she didn't want to offend anyone by attacking them.

Eve turned round, her eyes searching for Gary, but she was shocked to find he was no where in sight. She thought it was creepy how he would just suddenly turn up out of the blue, and then disappear just as quickly.

Glancing round quickly Eve continued her way to the dorm, keeping her head down and not making eye contact with anyone. Gary had made a very good point. Eve thought that Gary was insane, and yet he didn't go round attacking people. It made her wonder if she really was crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N) Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Hope you all had an amazing Christmas! Now, I had a few people asking me if I could include the Townies, and originally I was planning on introducing them later on in the story, BUT I decided to introduce one of them earlier! This chapter includes Otto, y'know, the crazy one who is a patient at Happy Volts Asylum? So yeah, your wish has been granted...kinda! I swear I'll include the Townies more in the later chapters ;)  
>Anyways, as usual thanks for the reviews, faves, alerts and views! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, sorry if it's kinda bad! Please review if you're interested in reading this, it really helps keep me motivated! Also, if you have any more suggestions for the plot, or if you want to see more of a certain character or something then don't be afraid to ask! I won't bite! ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>Eve hadn't stepped foot outside since her meeting with Gary two days ago, and so far was doing well in avoiding people, other than Sky and Dannii, as it was rather difficult to avoid them, considering they were her roommates. Though Eve didn't feel like going outside, she knew she couldn't hide away in her room forever, and she was starting to get rather bored with staring at her ceiling.<p>

So, despite the fact Eve knew it was best for her to stay inside, she found herself randomly walking around New Coventry, wondering about her meeting with Gary. She still was puzzled about whether she was crazy or not. She'd never thought about it until Gary had brought it up, and yet now that she thought about it, he did have a very good point.

As she continued to walk along the street, she wandered into Blue Skies Industrial Park, her eyes glancing round the area anxiously. She had heard people talking about the Industrial Park, they all said it was the roughest area of Bullworth town, and that it was best to avoid it as the Townies usual hung around here. The Townies didn't really like the students who attended Bullworth Academy, and usually didn't take kindly to them wandering around their turf.  
>So, when one of the Townies approached Eve, a large sneer of his face, she couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. Townies weren't really known for being kind to Bullworth students.<p>

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing around here, kid?" He called, laughing in an unpleasant manner. Eve just paused and glanced at him uncertainly. He had a buzz cut and was wearing an orange tank top with a skull on it. On his left arm he had two black bands, one around his wrist and one around his bicep.

"Nothing," She said, as he stopped and stared down at her as if trying to intimidate her.

"Yeah, well, you should be careful around here, kid, we don't take Bullworth students on our turf too kindly,"

Eve just shrugged, "Well, sorry for walking around a public area,"

The guy chuckled at her, "Usually by now kids like you would have ran away, kid,"

Eve smiled lightly, "I take it you threaten Bullworth students on a daily basis then, huh?"

The guy shrugged, "Whatever. Anyways, I'm Otto, who the hell are you?"

"Eve," She answered, grinning widely at Otto. Townies didn't seem too bad. Well, _this _Townie didn't seem too bad.

"So, where you heading to, kid?" Otto asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Dunno," Eve answered, "I was just wandering around, I suppose. What about you, huh?"

"I was just heading to the asylum," Otto said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Eve stared at him for a second. The asylum? Did that mean Otto was mentally ill? He seemed normal enough to Eve.

"The asylum?" Eve raised her eyebrows slightly, a curious expression now her face.

"Yeah, I'm a patient there," He laughed, "'Cos I'm crazy, kid"

"You don't seem crazy to me," Eve pointed out, "And besides, if you were crazy they wouldn't let you out the asylum, right?"

"Yeah, but I snuck out," Otto grinned cheekily, "The orderlies are stupid as fuck,"

"That's...nice," Eve struggled to find the right words.

"Those orderlies are freaks, one day I swear I'll beat the shit out of those guys," Otto stated, a look of sudden aggression appearing on his face, which made Eve chuckle nervously. Despite the fact that she thought Otto seemed friendly enough he did seem a bit...aggressive, though Eve wasn't really one to talk about being aggressive, considering the fact that she'd attacked two people.

"So...the asylum's bad...huh?" She asked, frowning lightly as Otto nodded.

"It's fucking awful. Plus I didn't get to smash any Bullworth students when I was there," Otto cracked his knuckles.

"You seem to have a bit of a grudge against Bullworth students," Eve stated, biting her lip nervously.

"Yeah, I got kicked out of that damn place. Not that I care, it was a shithole," Otto growled.

"Why'd you get kicked out?" Eve couldn't help but feel curious. Otto must have done something bad to get himself kicked out of Bullworth.

"Nothing really," Otto shrugged, kicking the ground randomly, "I tried to run a casino in the schools grounds, and I was...er...caught,"

"You tried to run a casino? _On _the school grounds?" Eve snorted, "That's funny,"

Otto just shrugged and grinned broadly, "Anyways, kid, I better get heading to the asylum, I need my medication,"

"Wait, won't the orderlies just lock you back in there?" Eve questioned, remembering how Otto had told her he'd snuck out.

"Yep, but I'll just sneak back out again, kid," Otto let out a bark of sudden laughter, and Eve couldn't help but laugh along. Otto turned round and started to walk off, but Eve called him back. She needed to ask him one more question, a rather important one too.

"Otto?" She asked, causing him to turn back around, "Do you...er...do you think I'm crazy?"

Eve had figured that since Otto was crazy himself, or so he said he was anyways, that he would know if she was crazy too. She had to ask, anything to help her stop the debate that was going on in her mind, trying to decide if she was crazy or not. Obviously, Eve tried to convince herself she wasn't, but Gary was quite good at playing mind games and ever since their meeting, it had been eating away at her.

"Ha, you ain't crazy, kid," Otto said, grinning widely, "You're far from it,"

Eve smiled to herself as she watched Otto walk off. Despite the fact that he couldn't know for sure if she was crazy or not, she felt more reassured, and she felt a lot happier now that someone else had told her she wasn't crazy.  
>She sighed, smiling lightly as she turned round and walked off, deciding to head back to school. She needed to speak to Jimmy, she hadn't spoken to him in while, and she wanted to know how the Preppie situation was going.<p>

* * *

><p>As Eve neared the school gates, she caught sight of Sky, her roommate, and she quickly ran towards her.<p>

"Sky, have you seen Jimmy anywhere? I know you don't talk to him or anything, but I was just wondering," Eve asked as soon as she reached Sky.

Sky's eyes immediately flashed with excitement, "Yeah, he's at the Glass Jaw boxing gym. Y'know, the one full of rich scumbags! You'll never guess what Hopkins is doing though," Sky grinned broadly, "He's taking on all of those trust fund fairies! He beat Bif at a boxing match and last I saw he was going to get Derby,"

Upon hearing this, Eve immediately brushed past Sky gently, before sprinting off in the direction of the Glass Jaw. It was lucky it was only over the bridge, because Eve was extremely worried about Jimmy. The Preppies were very sly and cunning, right now they were probably beating the crap out of him.

"'Scuse me, sorry," Eve mumbled as she darted by random passers-by, not actually caring if she bumped into them but feeling it was appropriate to apologize if she did.

As the Glass Jaw came into view she sped up, knowing that Jimmy was in there, and that he could, right now, be getting his brains beaten out.  
>Eve had no idea what had possessed Jimmy to take on all of the Preppies. It was a stupid idea, the Preppies would most definitely trick him, and she was sure that Jimmy knew that, yet he had still gone to fight them, despite the high chance of him getting beaten up. Eve found it extremely stupid.<p>

Bursting through the doors of the gym, Eve found it almost empty, apart from Dannii, who was stroking a beaten up and bruised Bif, comforting him as best she could.

"Dannii! Where'd Jimmy go?" Eve demanded, almost breathless.

Dannii for once looked quite upset, but nevertheless she pointed up to the second floor, before turning her attention swiftly back to Bif. Eve couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. No doubt the other Preppies would give him a bit of bother for losing to Jimmy.

Eve turned back around and headed up the stairs right next to the main entrance, pushing the large blue doors as hard as she could, feeling frustrated as they didn't even budge.

"Damn! It's locked!" Eve muttered under her breath, running a hand through her long hair, pushing it back slightly as she tried to think of a way to get in. She could hear a lot of yells and bangs coming from inside, which wasn't really a good sign to her.

Eve then remembered the other stairs past the boxing ring, maybe they lead to the room?

Sighing Eve quickly ran back down the stairs, dashing past Dannii and Bif who were still in the boxing ring, her breathing becoming heavier as she reached the top of the stairs. She crossed her fingers as she ran towards the doors heading into the room Jimmy was in, praying that this door wasn't locked. She could see through the windows lining the wall of the room that Jimmy was now fighting Derby. Apparently he'd beaten the rest of the Preppies, by the looks of it. Maybe there was hope after all.

Eve felt relieved as she burst through the doors, her eyes widening as she stared at all the Preppies lying on the floor, all bruised and badly beaten. Jimmy was a lot tougher than she had thought.

Her sudden appearance had startled Derby, who hadn't really been expecting anyone else to enter. Jimmy took advantage of Derby's lack of attention and delivered one last strike to the side of Derby's face, causing the blonde Preppie to fall to the floor, a look of pain on his face.

"Jimmy! Bloody hell!" Eve uttered, glancing round at all the beaten Preppies. He'd done it. He'd actually done it. He'd beaten them all, showed them who was boss. Eve was sure the Preppies wouldn't be giving Jimmy trouble anymore, not after the beating they had just received.

"Who's the boss now?" Jimmy demanded, a light frown on his face, despite his triumph, "I can't hear you, rich kids,"

"Oh my God," Eve was still pretty much in shock about the fact Jimmy had beaten all of the Preppies.

Jimmy proceeded to grab Derby round the back of the neck with one hand, "Who's the boss now, my _waspy _little friend?" Jimmy shook Derby roughly, "Answer the question!"

"You are," Derby stuttered, his voice now sounding quite weak.

"Louder!" Jimmy yelled.

"You are!" Derby cried out, before Jimmy threw him back to the ground.

"Good...that's right, me," Jimmy declared, walking round the room now, glaring down at random Preppies, "Now you girls, learn to play nice. You understand?"  
>Eve walked up to Jimmy, "I can't believe you beat every single one of these guys!"<p>

"Turns out the trust fund fairies aren't that tough," Jimmy snorted, before turning to Eve, "Where you been for the past few days, I needed to talk to you,"  
>Eve shrugged, now really wanting to tell Jimmy about the fact she'd gone around thinking she was crazy, especially not in front of all the Preppies.<p>

"Just been busy," She replied, her eyes falling on Tad, who was staring up at her, blood seeping out from a cut beside his eyebrow. She would have felt sorry for the Preppies, if they weren't such mean snobs that is.

"So, we're one step closer to getting back at Gary, huh?" Eve asked, smiling grimly. She was determined to give Gary a good piece of her mind, especially after everything he'd done to her. Making the Preppies attack her and Jimmy, trying to convince her she was crazy. Gary just didn't seem to give up, he was always manipulating people.

"Suppose we'd better head back to school," Eve stated, noticing that the Preppies were starting to recover a little from their beating. Though she knew that they would not bother her since she was Jimmy's friend, they still intimidated her a little, though not as much now that she saw that they had and could be beaten.

"Nah, I'm going back to the beach house to celebrate," Jimmy said, causing Eve to chuckle.

"Yeah, have fun celebrating," She laughed, before turning round and walking out the room and down the gym stairs. It was actually quite late, though once she stepped outside she forgot all about that, and instead concentrated on the fact it had started snowing.

Eve smiled up at the sky, she loved snow, though she had to admit, sometimes it was a little too cold for her, and she wasn't too fond of snowballs fights because of the time she had been hit in the face by one, which had almost knocked her out cold due to the fact the snowball was mostly made of solid ice.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N) Hey, I'm back again with another update, even though I just posted chapter 12 yesterday! I've randomly just had like, a wave of inspiration this past week, so yay! I have no idea what you'll think of this chapter. It involves a little bit of romance...well, _hinted _romance, so maybe it will spark into a fully fledged romance, if you guys like the idea that is. So please review, telling me your opinion about the..er...hinted romance ;) And in case you're wondering what's happening with Gary, well, he'll make many more appearances in later chapters, I promise!  
>And, I've had another request to include the Townies, so I pinkie swear I'll include them in more of my future chapters! I honestly will! I've got a sort of space in the plot for them to come in! ;)<br>Hope you enjoy! As usual thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate it! And please, give me your opinion on this chapter, and tell me if you like where it may be heading or not! If you have any suggestions on characters or happenings in the story then don't be afraid to ask me to include them! Please review!**

* * *

><p>It was now nearing Christmas, and much to Eve's joy the whole of Bullworth town was now covered in snow, putting most of the Bullworth students in very high spirits. Though despite of this, there were a few negatives due to the snow, one of them being the constant snowball fights, which seemed to always end up with someone getting injured or knocked out. The other negative point was that the grounds were now extremely slippery, in fact it was now considered normal for a student to randomly fall down when walking around campus or heading to their next class.<p>

Eve had fallen over at least fifteen times since it had started snowing. Usually she was quite well coordinated, but in snow or ice, it was havoc for her, which is why she tried to stay indoors at all times, and had even resulted in skipping a few of her classes that she considered too dangerous to walk to.

However, Eve was glad to say that she hadn't seen Gary at all since their last meeting. In fact, it was as if he had disappeared altogether. Gary was in most of Eve's classes, and yet he never seemed to attend them anymore, which was quite odd. Gary always used to attend classes; it was as if he was now purposely avoiding Eve. She didn't mind this too much though, but she had been looking forward to giving Gary a piece of her mind.

Since Jimmy had beaten the Preppies, they were now quite polite to Eve; due to the fact that they were scared she would get Jimmy to beat them up again if they were mean to her.  
>Eve smiled lightly as she hurried back to her dorm, ducking as a few snowballs flew past her head, missing her by mere inches. She was sure that the bullies were now purposely trying to hit her in the face with snow, they didn't like her too much due to the fact she was classed as a nerd at Bullworth.<p>

"Jesus Christ," Eve muttered, as another snowball flew right over her head, before hitting one of the prefects in the back of the head. It was funny to see the prefect immediately turn round, his face bright red as he demanded the culprit to come forward. By this time the person who had thrown the snowball was probably halfway across the school, though of course one of the younger kids would probably tell on them.

Eve quickly jogged up the steps leading up to the entrance of the girl's dorm, almost falling on her backside in the process, but she just managed to catch herself in time, and laughed lightly at the thought of falling over yet again, her grin growing wider as she stepped into the girl's dorm, and was immediately greeted with warmth. The girl's dorm was always very warm and cozy, unlike the boy's dorm which supposedly had no heating at all.

"Hey Beatrice," Eve smiled as she walked past Beatrice, waving in a friendly manner at her.

"Oh, hello," Beatrice replied, smiling widely, before re-adjusting her glasses and walking off to her dorm room.

Eve smiled as she hurried up the stairs and into her room, carefully shutting the door behind her. The door was bound to fall off any day soon due to the fact that every time Sky entered the room she slammed it as hard as she could. It seemed to amuse her greatly, seeing it bounce off the wall, and slam shut again.

"Hey Eve," Sky greeted, as she got up off her bed, and stretched her arms above her head, her shoulder blades clicking loudly.

"Hello, Sky, you okay?" Eve asked, taking her usual seat at the desk, glancing at the pile of homework she had placed on it a few days ago.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about seeing Johnny," Sky replied, sighing lightly.

Eve looked at her in a puzzled manner, "I thought you guys weren't talking to each other,"

A few days ago, Johnny had falsely accused Sky of cheating on him, and off course, and Sky had proceeded to then freak out at him. She could be very aggressive when she was in a bad mood, and she hadn't spoken to Johnny since.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking of going and apologizing to him," Sky said, causing Eve to stare at her in disbelief.

"You? Apologize? Really?" Eve smirked lightly, "But you _never_ apologize,"

Sky snorted at Eve's reaction, "I know, it's just I may have overreacted a little bit,"

"I'm sure you didn't" Eve reasoned, moving her gaze back to her homework.

"I honestly did, and now I have to go apologize," Sky said heading to the door, "See you,"

"Bye," Eve said, waving despite the fact Sky had already left the room.

Eve frowned down at the papers scattered all over her desk. She really couldn't be bothered to do her homework, and it wasn't as if she attended a lot of her classes anymore, as the teachers didn't really teach . They just let the students run around the classroom like wild animals.

"EVE!"

Eve yelped loudly, almost falling off her chair in fright as someone shouted her name in her left ear.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Eve exclaimed, as she turned round to see Dannii grinning at her merrily.

"There's no time for heart attacks, Eve!" Dannii declared, "You have a date in a few hours and you need to get ready!"

Eve frowned lightly. She had a date? She was sure she hadn't made any plans to meet anyone, and surely she would remember if she had a date or not, considering she'd never really had one before.

"I'm pretty sure I don't have a date, Dannii," Eve said, looking up at Dannii skeptically.

"Of course you do, silly! One of the Preppies just asked me if you would meet them on the pier, and I told them you'd be there," Dannii grinned widely, "Now come on, you have to get ready," She grabbed Eve by the arm and dragged her out of the chair. Eve was sure she'd never seen Dannii this excited before.

"Who's this Preppie I'm meeting?" Eve asked suspiciously. She was pretty sure Dannii was tricking her right now.

"Tad Spencer," Dannii replied, rifling through Eve's closet, trying to pick out an outfit she deemed suitable.

"The guy I attacked?" Eve questioned, remembering the time she went with Jimmy a few weeks ago to help him egg Mr. Hattrick's house with the Preppies.

"Yeah, he told me about that," Dannii snorted, "He told me he found it very se-"

"Okay Dannii shut up, shut up, shut up!" Eve exclaimed, covering her ears with her hands, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Aw, you're blushing! How sweet! See? You do like Tad, I'm sure you'll have fun! Besides, he's one of the more nicer Preppies...kinda,"

"He has webbed toes on one foot, Dannii," Eve pointed out, "And I don't like him like that...I'm not sure if I like him in general, he seems too snobby,"

"Okay, the webbed toes on one foot thing..well...I have no idea how you know that," Dannii started.

"He told us," Eve interjected, before allowing Dannii carrying on.

"That's not the point. It doesn't really matter, right? I mean it's not as if he's going to shove his foot in your face!" Dannii exclaimed, making Eve laugh hysterically, "And you might like him, just try talking to him, give him a chance,"

Eve nodded, smiling widely, "Fine, I'll give him and his webbed toes a chance,"

"Good," Dannii nodded in a wise manner, "Very good,"

"Wait, why does he want to meet me?" Eve questioned.

"Duh, for a date," Dannii's grin grew even wider.

"Well, yeah, I know that," Eve sighed, "But why _me?_ Why does he want to go on a date with _me?_ I'm a nerd, everyone says so,"

Dannii placed her hand on Eve's shoulder, "Because you are a great person, Eve. That and he said that he thought you were cute,"

Eve blushed lightly again. Wow, someone actually thought she was cute? She felt very flattered right now, though she refused to get her hopes up too much though, after all, she had thought that Gary had liked her too, and yet he turned out to be using her. What if Tad was planning on using her too?

"Ooh, this outfit is perfect!" Dannii exclaimed, pulling a vest top and a pair of denim shorts out, causing Eve to do a double take.

"Dannii!" She exclaimed, "It's bloody freezing outside! It's _snowing! _You can't expect me to wear a pair of shorts and a vest!"

Dannii just shrugged as if it was no big deal, "Hey, it'll look good,"

Eve snorted, "I'm just going in my uniform Dannii," She said, glancing down at her black tights, and flicking a bit of dust off them.

"Well at least wear this," Dannii went over to her own closet and pulled out a fur coat.

"No Dannii, I don't like wearing fur, it makes me feel bad for the animal it came off" Eve shuddered, before smiling lightly at her friend's eagerness, before pulling on a plain grey zip-up hoody.

Dannii just sighed, before grinning back at Eve, "Go on then, go meet him!" She pushed her friend out the room, shutting the door sharply behind her.

"Oh boy," Eve sighed, shaking her head as she headed down the stairs and out of the girls dorm, instantly changing her pace, and instead walking very slow, considering the fact that the ground was even more slippery than it had been before. On her way out of the school gates she had almost fallen twice, but quickly grabbed onto the gates to stop herself from slipping down onto her bottom.

The streets were slightly safer, due to the fact that grit was now lying on the snow, making the pavement and roads less icy. Eve was thankful for this, though she still almost fell down a few times. She had to admit, despite the fact she loved snow, it was a big pain in the backside.

She felt slightly nervous as she finally reached the pier, and as she squinted through the snow that was starting to fall, she spotted Tad Spencer pacing round slowly at the end of it.  
>Eve sighed lightly, before heading down the pier towards him, thankfully not slipping once. Truth be told, she wasn't really looking forward to this 'date', like all the other Preppies, Tad seemed extremely snobby and rude.<p>

Tad didn't seem to notice her as she approached him, so she cleared her throat lightly, and smiled in a polite manner as Tad turned to face her.

"Um...hello," Eve greeted, not sure on what else to say to the Preppie.

"Ah, you decided to come," Tad smiled, "Excellent,"

Eve glanced around awkwardly, "Uh, yeah,"

"Glad to see that Dannii girl managed to find you in time," He said, stepping closer to Eve slightly, "Why, I only planned on meeting you here this morning. I wasn't sure that you'd show up. Especially since you seem to hate me,"

"What makes you think I hate you?" Eve questioned, feeling slightly confused considering she'd never even spoken to Tad.

"Well, you did attack me, remember?" He smirked at the memory.

"Oh...that...yeah, I remember now," Eve smile faded lightly.

"So, I was thinking that we could, ah, get to know each other. You seem like a fine girl, and I'm sure that if Daddy was to ever meet you he'd approve," Tad said, not noticing the stunned look on Eve's face. She thought he was being extremely...forward right now. She'd barely even had a proper conversation with him, and already he was talking about introducing her to his father. It was going a little bit too fast for her liking. Nevertheless he did seem quite a polite boy, and not as rude or ill-mannered as she had first thought.

"So, is that okay with you?" Tad asked, for once looking a little uncertain.

Eve just shrugged, "I guess," She didn't really have the heart to say no, and besides, maybe she would start to like Tad. He seemed pretty decent so far, and he hadn't said anything mean or snobby yet.

"Smashing!" He exclaimed, looking extremely pleased with himself, "So, my dearest Eve, I was thinking we could go grab ourselves a bite to eat,"

"I would love to but-"Eve started. She was starting to feel extremely cold, and was keen on the idea of going back to her warm, cozy dorm room.

"Smashing, why don't we head to Shea Lewis? It has a lovely Al Fresco dining area, very nice indeed," Tad said, placing a hand gently on Eve's lower back, leading her to Shea Lewis, a small cafe that was located near the movie theater.

Eve just allowed Tad to lead her up the pier; she knew that he would insist on taking her there, no matter how much she protested. She just wanted to go somewhere warm, like her room, though Shea Lewis would probably warm her up soon enough.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So guys...what do you think? I hope you don't hate this, but if you do feel free to tell me and I'll...er...change the plot that has formed in my head XD So yeah, please review telling me your opinion! And suggestions!  
>Oh, and the webbed toes thing...I hope it doesn't offend anyone...sorry if it did, I would hate it if it does offend anyone, so yeah, sorry :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N) Hey guys, I'm back with another update! Sorry this one took longer than usual, I've been ill and haven't been on the laptop much, so yeah, sorry guys! I promise the next update will me much quicker ;)  
>Anyhoo, I got asked to include more of the townies, so in this they are included in this chapter, and thank you so much to lazy4ever for giving me the idea of...erm...well I don't want to spoil this chapter before you've read it, so lets just call it Operation Tad...yeah xD So thank you, lazy4ever for giving me the idea of Operation Tad ;) Feels so funny saying that...Operation Tad...xD<br>Also, to cfcgirl24 who asked me to include more Gary romance, well, that will be coming up in the next chaper! Your wish is my command ;)  
>Thank you to everyone who reviewed, faved and alerted, I really appreciate it! As always constructive criticism is welcomed, and if you have any ideas, or want to see a certain character in the story then just tell me and I'll include it ;) Please review so I know people are interested in this!<strong>

* * *

><p>Eve's date with Tad had surprisingly went really well, and they had even made plans to meet up with each other again, though Eve hoped that for their second date, they could go somewhere less expensive, especially since Tad had insisted on paying for her. In fact, Eve had to admit, she was starting to like Tad a little bit. He was a nice boy, and he had treated her very kindly on their first date.<p>

The one bad thing about the fact she was now dating Tad was that all the students at Bullworth and all the staff knew about it. In fact Mandy could be heard telling everyone she knew that Eve and Tad were _married. _It was all a little too much for Eve what with the rumours flying about, and everybody knowing about it. She'd only been on one date with him, and yet everybody knew. It annoyed her to no end.

So as Eve stood in the girls changing room down in the gym, wiping graffiti off the lockers as punishment for her little fight with Mandy the other day, she couldn't help but frown lightly. Mr. Burton had set her a whole load of chores for detention. Basically she had to clean the girl's locker room, which wouldn't have been so bad, if Eve didn't have to be in the same room with Mandy.

Mr Burton had gave both the girl's detention for fighting, and had stupidly placed them in the same room, instead of doing the smart thing by splitting them up. Mandy just let Eve do all the work, and usually just leaned against the wall and smirked Eve, often making mean remarks. Eve usually just ignored her, she didn't want to gain another week's worth of detentions, though she had to admit, Mandy's comments were getting ridiculous.

"Come on nerd girl, get those lockers cleaned! Wouldn't want Burton to, like, keep us back for longer," Mandy smirked, glancing down at her nails.

Eve just sighed and continued to clean the lockers. She felt like killing the idiot who had decided to graffiti the lockers.

"So, like, how are you and Tad," Mandy asked, "You kissed him yet?"

Eve sighed again, "I only went on one date with him,"

"Yeah, he's probably, like, sick of you already," Mandy said, "God knows why he wanted to go out with you in the first place! I mean, look at you! You're, like, a dork! Who would want to go out with a dork?"

Eve just shook her head and smirked lightly. If Mandy thought these comments were hurting Eve's feelings, she was wrong. Eve didn't care if she was a dork. In her opinion it was much better than being a cheerleader.

"Besides, everyone knows you don't really like Tad," Mandy stated, tightening her ponytail. Eve just froze and looked up at Mandy in a confused manner. What made her think she didn't like Tad?

"What?" Eve asked, throwing the dirty cloth that she had been using to wipe the lockers on the floor. Eve may have not liked Tad when she first decided to meet him, but she was starting to warm up to him a lot more. Why would Mandy say that?

"Yeah, like, everyone knows your only with him because he's, like, rich," Mandy laughed in a cruel manner.

Eve glared at Mandy, "You're wrong," She stated firmly.

"Well, even if I am wrong, no one will, like, believe you," Mandy's smirk grew wider.

Eve took a step closer to Mandy, "Oh? Planning on spreading more rumours round, are you?"

Mandy narrowed her eyes, "Oh? Planning on attacking me, are you?" She mimicked, taking a step forward too, her fists clenching.

"You think that you're so perfect, don't you?" Eve said through gritted teeth, "But you're wrong. You're not perfect. In fact you're far from it. You think everyone loves you but you're wrong-"

Eve's little rant was cut short by a loud, angry cry from Mandy, and suddenly the two of them were fighting again, only this time, Mandy had the upper hand, due to the fact she'd taken Eve by surprise.

"Not so tough, now! Are you, dork!" Mandy screamed, as she grabbed Eve's hair and flung her into the lockers with a sickening crack, as Eve banged her head on the corner of them. Mandy didn't stop there though, she proceed to drag Eve back to her feet forcefully, before throwing her into the lockers again, causing Eve to fall to her stomach, clutching her ribs as she tried to regain her breath.

"What's going on in here girls?" Mr Burton asked as he entered the girl's locker room. Mandy immediately took a step back from Eve, and replaced the smirk on her face with a look of innocence.

"Eve just tripped and hit her head, that's all, sir," She said, pretending to look worried.

"Oh...well...just leave her there, she'll be fine in a few minutes," He said, eyeing Mandy hungrily before turning round and marching out of the girls locker room.

Mandy turned to Eve, a triumphant smirk on her face, "Ha!"

Eve growled and she shakily got back to her feet, glaring furiously at Mandy, who just continued to smirk in that annoyingly smug manner.

"Well, I think that teaches you not to mess with me. So, like, get the rest of these lockers cleaned. See you around, dork," And with that, Mandy marched out, leaving Eve to just glare after her.

* * *

><p>The next day, Eve found herself walking hand in hand with Tad in the Old Bullworth Vale Park, listening to him rant about 'those bloody Greasers'.<p>

"I mean, they run round all day like hooligans! And those leather jackets! Oh Lord, do not get me started on those leather jackets!" Tad declared, causing Eve to laugh. Though he was being very serious right now, Eve still found his rants incredibly funny. That's what had caused her to warm up to him.

"So, Eve, I was wondering when to introduce you to Daddy," Tad said, stopping and turning to face Eve, who now looked rather alarmed.

"What?" She demanded.

"Well, you need to get Daddy's approval," He said, smiling reassuringly.

"Isn't it a little soon?" Eve questioned uncertainly, "I mean, I've only been on two dates with you...it's a little...sudden, don't you think?"

"Nonsense. You don't need to be scared of meeting Daddy," Tad chuckled lightly.

"Yeah but...why do you want me to meet him?" Eve glanced down at the ground.

"Because, Eve, I really like you and I want to make sure Daddy approves of you," Tad smiled down at Eve who smiled shyly back up at him.

"You really like me?" She asked, blushing lightly.

Tad smiled and leaned forward, "Yes, Eve," He said, before his face slowly inched towards Eve, causing her blush to become brighter.

Their lips were only a few centimetres away from each other, and just as they brushed against each other-  
>BANG!<p>

Eve's eyes flew open, glancing down to see Tad looking around wildly, a shocked expression now on his face. Glancing round she noticed fire crackers flying towards the two of them, and she quickly took a step back just in time, as the firecrackers landed centimetres away from where she had been standing before.

Unfortunately, Tad was not quite quick enough, and through the noise of firecrackers exploding around them, she could hear him wailing about how his Aquaberry sweater had been singed.

Eve yelped loudly as a firecracker landed right in front of her feet, and before she had time to jump out the way, it exploded. She screamed loudly as it burnt her legs, before falling down onto her side, squeezing her eyes shut as more firecrackers and other missiles were thrown her way.

She could hear Tad whimpering weakly about his Aquaberry sweater and how it had been ruined by a bunch of hooligans. Eve couldn't help but wish he would just shut up, she was starting to get a headache, mostly due to the fact they were still being bombarded with firecrackers.

Finally, after a few more minutes, the firecrackers and the other projectiles stopped coming, and she raised her head slightly, wondering if it was safe to get up or not. She could barely see a thing due to the smoke coming from the many firecrackers that lay around her.

Her eyes widened slightly as she felt a pair of hands lift her from the ground before setting her to her feet, where she swayed lightly, feeling extremely dizzy and unwell.

"Eve! I'm sorry about that, we didn't know you were here, kid,"

Eve looked up. She recognised that voice, she was sure of it.

"Dude, I think we killed her," Another voice came, though this one was unfamiliar.

"She wouldn't be standing up by herself if we killed her, dummy!" A female voice came.

Eve blinked trying to clear her vision as the two voices continued to bicker. Slowly the blurriness went away, and standing right in front of her was Otto, and two other people.

"Otto?" Eve questioned, her voice sounding weak and croaky.

"See? I told you she wasn't dead," The girl said, glaring at the guy standing next to her, before turning to Eve, "Sorry about that, we weren't trying to get you, we were trying to get that rich scumbag," She glared at Tad, who was lying on the floor a few meters away, completely knocked out.

Eve nodded, feeling pretty confused as she turned to Otto, who grinned widely, "Oh, yeah kid, this is Zoe, "He pointed to the girl, "And this is Duncan,"

Eve nodded politely. She still felt extremely dizzy.

"How did you know Tad was here in the first place?" She asked.

"Oh, that freak Gary Smith told us," Otto said.

"Yeah, we were gonna kick the wimp in, but then he told us that the rich scumbag would be here," Duncan chuckled.

"So we decided to come beat up the trust fund fairy," Zoe added, glaring at the unconscious Tad.

Eve glanced at Tad and sighed heavily, "I'd better get him to the hospital,"

"I can't believe you were on a date with this scumbag, kid" Otto smirked.

"Yeah, after hearing him scream about his Aquaberry sweater being ruined, I can't believe it either," Eve stated, frowning lightly. It was true; her feelings for Tad had gone away almost as quickly as they had came. She honestly didn't want to be with someone who cared more about their clothes than anyone else. She found it quite shallow.

"All the rich scumbags are like that, kid," Otto said. Eve just nodded in agreement. He was right.

"Yeah, but I can't just leave him here," She stated, biting her lip in a worried manner.

"If that was you knocked out, he would probably leave you here," Zoe declared. Eve had to admit that she had a point. Tad would probably be so worried about his ruined Aquaberry sweater that he would most likely leave Eve lying there.

"I dunno, I'll feel awful if I do leave him here," Eve frowned.

"Well, it's your call," Zoe shrugged before turning round and heading out the park, with Duncan following.

Otto grinned at Eve, "See you around, kid," He then turned round and followed his two friends out the park, who were now discussing which rich kid to target next.

Eve sighed heavily as she turned to Tad. She had no idea how she was going to get him to the hospital, there was no way she would be able to carry him there. She walked over to him, kneeling down beside him, wondering how on earth she was going to wake him.

"Tad?" She called lightly, "Tad? Tad! Tad! TaaaaaAAAAAAAAD!" She sighed in frustration, "Wake up you stupid git!"

Tad stirred lightly, his face now extremely pale and weak looking.

"Wake up! Tad! Get up you lazy bugger!" Eve yelled, "Come on!"

Tad slowly opened his eyes, looking slightly dazed and confused as he turned to face Eve, who sighed in relief about the fact she didn't have to drag Tad to the hospital.

"Finally!" She exclaimed standing up, "Come on, get up,"

The confused look on Tad's face was suddenly replaced with a look of pure anger.

"You treacherous pauper!" He declared loudly as he got to his feet slowly, glaring at Eve in a threatening manner.

Eve raised her eyebrows, "What?"

"I should have known this was a mistake! I should never have asked you out," He frowned deeply, "I should have known you were working with those Townies!"

"What are you on about?" Eve demanded. She felt extremely confused right now.

"Don't you play dumb, pauper!" Tad yelled, causing Eve to jump slightly, "You got those Townies to attack me!"

"I did not!" Eve cried out, clenching her fists tightly.

"Yes you did, you good for nothing-"

"Hello? I got hit too, you idiot!" Eve interjected angrily.

"It is over between us, pauper!" Tad smirked widely.

"Fine then," Eve said coolly, "You just keep and your webbed toes away from me," And with that she turned round and walked off, her head held high, a small smile on her face, though that smile soon faded as she heard someone chuckling behind her, and turning round, she frowned as she came face to face with Gary Smith.


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N) 'Sup guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a little trouble with this chapter! So sorry if it's bad! I swear you guys can punch me in the face later if it's an awful chapter ;)  
>Also, this chapter is a lot shorter than usual, I didn't want to rush into the next part of the story, so I made this a shorter one! And like I promised, it contains more Gary romance! Ooh la la! xD<strong>

**Thanks for all the reviews! And as usual please review so I know people are still interested in this! Again, my apologies for taking so long to update ;)**

* * *

><p>Eve frowned lightly as Gary continued to chuckle in that annoying manner of his.<p>

"Brilliant! 'You and your webbed toes had better stay away from me'" Gary mimicked in a high, girly voice which Eve assumed was meant to be hers, "That, little Evie, was hilarious!"

"Shut up Gary," Eve snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Aw, what's wrong, little Evie? Did the big mean rich boy dump you?" Gary smirked widely.

"No Gary. What's wrong is you got those Townies to attack us!" Eve glared angrily at him, finally losing her temper.

"Actually I got them to attack Tad," Gary chuckled.

"You got them to attack Tad knowing fine well that I was bloody with him," Eve snapped. She was so sick of Gary trying to get her beat up and hurt all the time. It was annoying. In fact she had a strong desire to punch him in the face.

"Well it's not my fault you were stupid enough to go on a date with the rich scumbag!" Gary snarled, finally losing his temper.

"But it's your fault I almost got knocked out!" Eve glowered at Gary, "So don't bother trying to tell me it's not your fault, you sneaky bastard!"

Eve squeaked in shock as she was suddenly pinned against the wall of the park, Gary's face so close to hers she could feel his breath hitting her face. She shut her eyes tightly, thinking that Gary was about to hit her, but the strike across her face never came. Instead she felt him stroking her cheek gently, and she opened her eyes and stared at him in shock. What the hell was he doing?  
>Gary had a curious expression on his face as he stared at Eve, stroking her cheek with his hand, his eyes searching hers. She felt very comfortable with Gary right now, and she had no idea why. Before she had thought he was going to hit her, but now she was quite comfortable standing against the wall with him stroking her cheek.<p>

"You like this, don't you, little Evie?" He questioned, smirking, though this smirk was not as cocky as it usual was, it was more...gentle.

Eve bit her lip, refusing to answer. She didn't know whether or not Gary was playing a trick on her. She couldn't help but hope he wasn't though, as the feelings she used to hold for him came rushing back. She wanted him to kiss her like he had on Halloween.

"You still like me, little Evie," Gary stated, his lips centimetres away from Eve's.

Eve shut her eyes. She knew she couldn't trust Gary, and yet she still knew he was right. She did still like him. But she knew that it was best if she lied to him, told him she didn't like him.

"No, I hate you," She breathed, opening her eyes and staring at him nervously.

Gary pressed his lips against hers gently, his hands running through her hair as she kissed him back. She couldn't believe what she was doing. Only a few days ago she was certain she hated him, and here she was now, kissing him.

"Don't lie, Evie, you know you like me," Gary smirked as his lips proceeded to trail down her neck gently.

Eve squeezed her eyes shut; she knew that she was being a total idiot right now. Gary was the bad guy, he was the _enemy, _she knew this, and yet she was letting him trail his lips all over her neck without even objecting.

"I must be crazy," She muttered to herself, opening her eyes as she heard Gary chuckle.

"Don't act like you don't love this," Gary muttered, "I bet that rich kid wouldn't have done this,"

"I wouldn't have let him," Eve admitted, staring into Gary's eyes as he pulled away and took a step back.

"Good," He stated, "I don't like sharing my possessions, little Evie"

Eve frowned deeply; he was now referring to her as a possession? That was just plain disrespectful.

"Y'know Gary, it would be nice if you just showed me a little bit of respect," She had a stony look on her face.

"'Y'know Gary, it would be nice if you just showed me a little bit of respect'," Gary mimicked, making his voice go all high, "Don't be such a girl,"

"So, you think you can just kiss me and then treat me like shit?" Eve demanded a look of outrage on her face.

Gary pinned her against the wall again, "Yeah, I can, what are you gonna do about it, little Evie?" He frowned, "Soon I'm going to rule the school, and you'll all be under my control. You might as well get used to it, moron,"

Eve pushed Gary away with all her strength, "You can go to hell, Gary," She glowered as she started to walk out the park.

"So, you're just going to walk away?" He chuckled maniacally, "You were kissing me a few moments ago, Evie, remember?"

"You have no idea how much I regret that," Eve called over her shoulder, ignoring the smirk on Gary's face.

"Yeah right, you're not fooling me, moron. You and I both know you _loved _it!" His eyes had a slightly crazy look to them. In fact, he was starting to scare her slightly, but she was determined not to show it.

"Keep dreaming, Gary," Eve smirked before continuing on her way out of the park.

"You'd better hope I don't tell Jimmy!" Gary called, "He'd be so angry if he found out one of his friends had been kissing the guy he hates the most, little Evie,"

The smirk on Eve's face instantly dropped as she realised that Gary was right. Jimmy would be furious if he found out Eve, his good friend, had been kissing Gary. Despite this, though, Eve was determined not to give into Gary. She couldn't let him win this. Until he treated her with more respect, she wasn't going to talk to him. In fact, she would never let him kiss her, or even _touch _her again. She promised herself this. Though one question ran through her mind.

Would she be able to keep this promise?


	16. Authors Note

Hey guys,

Okay this is just a note to tell you I haven't forgotten this story, but I am rewriting it! So after I have finished rewriting it I will most definitely continue it!

Thanks for being so patient and sorry for not updating for a while! ;)


End file.
